


To Feel Safe Again

by Icylightning



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Big brother Mika, Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, Drowning, Hurt Eliott, Hurt Lucas, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Eliott, Rescue, Stalker, Worried Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Someone is stalking Lucas. Will Eliott and others be able to save him before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new story on Elu. It starts after third season and will have four to five chapters. I hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The sun filtered through the cloud signalling the end of the night. Lucas yawned stretching his muscles. He groaned snuggling deeper in his comforter. Just when sleep was about to claim him again, the couch bounced beside him along with a Mika's loud voice "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

Lucas didn't reply and pulled the comforter above his head. Mika rolled his eyes pushing the covers off his roommate "Lucas I know you're awake. You can't ignore me"

"Let M'slweep" came a muffled reply. Mika grinned as an idea struck him "Look! Eliott is here!"

Lucas bolted upright throwing the covers off him "Where?" he scowled at Mika when he saw him laughing hard and understood it was nothing but a prank "You're an idiot"

"I know" Mika winked "Get up and empty the couch. I've some guests coming over. I need space in the living room. Go do your thing in school and with Eliott"

Lucas rubbed his face looking at the time "Technically this is my couch so you owe me a thank you"

"Ha Ha.. You're kidding right?" Before Lucas could reply, Mika threw couple of envelopes on Lucas's lap "These were for you. Now shoo off before nine" he waved a bye and left

Lucas looked down at the envelops. One was from his mother, a happy thanksgiving card and other was unusually large, unusually stiff. He noticed there was no postmark and got confused. He stared at the envelope for few seconds debating whether to open it or not. He didn't know why but something felt off about the whole thing

Lucas carefully tore the edge of the envelope and let the contents fall on his lap.

It wasn't any better or worse he had imagined

Two coloured pictures of himself. He was walking down the street in one photo with his bag on his shoulder while in the second photo, he was eating icecream. It looked normal but what disturbed him most was that both pictures were close-up of him. It meant whoever had taken his picture had to be close to him or had a hell of telephoto lens

Who had taken his picture and why?

Maybe Eliott? Or one of his friends?

Lucas flipped the photo around and dread pooled in his stomach when he read a hand written word right in the middle  _Sweetheart_

Lucas started shaking. He very well knew it wasn't Eliott's or any of his friend's writing. He felt an uncomfortable warmth grow inside his chest, heart jolting at faster pace. He threw the covers off him and shoved the picture in his bag. He rubbed his hands vigorously trying to stop himself from panicking. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he call him sweetheart? What did he want from him?

Lucas paced around the hall. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe it was just a prank. He shouldn't take it seriously. It's just a picture. No big deal

"Lucas?"

Lucas jumped and turned around to see Mika "Yea..Yeah?"

"What happened? Why are you sweating" said Mika looking curiously and Lucas took a defensive step back. He wiped the sweat from his forehead "Noth.. Nothing. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded and hurried towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Mika knew Lucas was hiding something but shrugged thinking he would ask him later

AT SCHOOL

Lucas reached at school and met his friends and Eliott. He soon forgot about the whole picture incident and proceeded with his daily classes.

It was their free period so both Lucas and Eliott were in common room, curled up on the couch. The older boy wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulder pulling him close to his body. Lucas laid his head on Eliott's chest playing with the hem of his sleeves "Thank you" he said softly

"For what?"

"You said you were not ready to be with the crowd but you are here....with me. Thank you"

Eliott smiled placing a kiss on his head, threading his fingers over Lucas's hair "To be honest I wasn't going to come but then I thought about you.. I just couldn't stay away"

Lucas tilted his head up and pressed his lips over Eliott's "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Did you finish your french project?"

Lucas pressed his lips "No but I still have two days to complete. I've to go at Yann's. He will help me with the project"

"I can help you"

Lucas pulled back to look at his boyfriend "I really have to complete my project Eliott"

"So? That's what I said. I'm very good at French" Eliott smiled raising his eyebrows playfully and Lucas laughed lightly "Oh I know what you're good at" he leaned in for a kiss and wasn't dissapointed when the older boy responded eagerly

Lucas smiled resting his forehead on Eliott's "You see my point?"

Eliott nodded smiling

"If I want to complete my project.... I need to stay away from you" Lucas pecked Eliott's lips "I'll text you when I return back to my place"

Eliott nodded "I'll wait for your message"

LATE EVENING

Lucas closed the door behind and took his shoes off. He threw his bag on the floor and walked tiredly towards his couch. He sank down on the soft cushion and rubbed his neck to remove the kinks. After school as decided, he had gone over Yann's house for project work and was glad finally they were able to complete it. It was past eleven and he was exhausted.

Lucas remembered he said he would text Eliott when he got back home so he pulled his cell out to type a message. Before he could press his finger on the screen, his cell beeped indicating he got two new messages

Lucas clicked on the message icon and nearly dropped the cell when he read the first message

_'You were looking very cute in grey Tshirt and blue jeans. Next time don't wear scarf...it hides your beautiful neck'_

Lucas's eyes widened in shock. He clicked on the second message and froze

_'I love you'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! First of all a HUUUUUHGGGEE gigantic THANKYOU for reading this story and leaving awesome comments and kudos. You guys are really the BEST! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter too
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Lucas stared at the messages for a long minute before his breathing became laboured and shallow. So many thoughts were accelerating inside his head at once and he wanted them to stop. He had forgotten about the pictures but this messages... what did they mean?

Someone.. loved him? No no no this cannot be possible. Lucas gasped clutching his front shirt feeling suffocated. His hands were shaking when he looked at the messages again and threw the phone as if it burnt him

Lucas jumped from the couch running a hand on his face. He was trembling with fear so much that it made him feel lightheaded. The teenager blindly reached out for support before he could fall but found only thin air. A bile threatened to rise and Lucas ran what he thought was bathroom but ended up in the kitchen

Lucas turned the tap water and splashed water on his face. He was still breathing heavily when his hand found a glass and he filled it with water. The water spilled on his shirt when he tried to drink but next second the glass slipped between his fingers

The glass broke into million pieces making a loud shattering noise

"Fuck!" cursed Lucas, tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

"Lucas?"

 

Lucas heard a voice but he was so tightly gripped in the cluches of panic that he didn't realise the voice belonged to Mika

 

Mika snapped his eyes open when he heard a loud noise. He threw his covers off and turned on the lights. Cautiously he got out of his room with a baseball bat in hand, thinking there was a thief in the house. On reaching near the kitchen area, Mika's eyes widened at the scene "Lucas?"

 

Mika placed the baseball bat on the counter and stood next to his roommate taking in his appearance. Eyes wide and glassy, unfocused along with his breathing that was strained and ragged "Hey hey" he cupped Lucas's face in both hands "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head, hunching over, arms wrapped tight around his chest "Can't... Can't bre ..breathe"

Mika was shocked "What? You can't breathe?" he now realised what was going on with the boy "Are you having a panic attack?" Lucas gasped for air and next second his knees buckled

"Lucas!" Mika caught the boy before he could fall. He gently lowered them both on the floor "Lucas you gotta stay calm... c'mon breathe... in and out"

"No...I.." Lucas struggled to form any coherent words. He felt as if the whole world was narrowing down on him. Mika moved Lucas's hand to his chest and took a deep breath "You feel that? It's nice and slow right?. Try matching your breathing with mine"

Lucas shook his head

"C'mon kiddo.. slow deep breaths"

"Mi..Mik.."

"Sshh...don't talk Lucas. Just focus on breathing" Mika whispered softly "You're okay... You're with me.. Mika. In and out"

It took several long minutes for Lucas to finally calm down. He slumped forward against Mika's chest, feeling utterly exhausted. The older boy then hauled Lucas up with him and guided him towards the couch. He draped a blanket over Lucas's shivering form and brought a glass of water "Drink"

Lucas's hand still shook as he sipped water from the glass. Mika placed the glass on the side table and sat down next to him "Are you alright now?"

Lucas nodded

"What happened Lucas? You scared the shit out of me"

Lucas eyes watered

"Look I know something is terribly wrong so tell me" Mika pushed again

Lucas sniffed back his tears

A thought crossed Mika's mind and narrowed his eyes in anger "Is it Eliott? Did he hurt you?"

Lucas shook his head vigorously and pointed at his cell on the floor. Mika picked up the cell and looked at the screen, frowning at the messages "What the hell? Who is this freak?"

"I don't know" Lucas said quietly

Mika looked at the message clicking few buttons "This is from unknown number. Are you sure this isn't a prank?"

Lucas grabbed his bag and pulled out the two photographs "I got them this morning" he showed them to Mika who's frown deepened "Fuck! This dude is crazy.. I mean one day you come out of closet and next day you earn yourself a stalker?"

Lucas gulped down the heavy lump "What do I do Mika? Who is this guy? Why is he after me? What does he want from me?" What will I do if he...."

Mika saw the boy was freaking out again so he hushed him again "Sshhh.. calm down kid before you pass out"

Lucas bit his lips hard. He was so scared right now that he couldn't stop shaking. His feets were bouncing and hands wriggling nervously "I'm scared Mika"

"Don't be"

"Huh?"

"Don't be scared Lucas. Right now the best option is to ignore this"

Lucas stared at Mika who continued "He's probably some kind of crazy guy. Obviously lost his mind. If you ignore him completely, he might take a hint and leave you alone"

Lucas gave a small nod. The solution sounded so good to his ears. Yes he should do exactly as Mika suggested. He will live his life normally and act as if the guy doesn't exist "Yeah.. okay. Thank you"

Mika smiled ruffling Lucas's hair "Now go to sleep. I'm sure it's nothing serious" when Lucas laid on the bed, he covered him with a blanket. He mentally made a note to keep an eye out on the boy "Good night"

"Good night"

NEXT DAY

A third year student arrived one hour early to school. He slowly crept his way inside and looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching him. The boy walked towards junior locker section and easily unlocked Lucas's locker. He smiled placing a wrapped box inside and a card on top. He then quietly shut the locker "I hope you'll like your first gift Lucas"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas hadn't slept whole night. He just couldn't. Whenever he tried to get some sleep, the messages would pop infront of his eyes. He might have told Mika that he would ignore the pictures and messages but to be honest he was still freaking out from inside.

Lucas adjusted his bag and walked inside the school. He frequently looked above his shoulder trying to see if anyone was following him but everything seemed normal. But still he couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that buzzed in his chest. He reached near his locker and unlocked the small door

All the blood drained from Lucas's face when his eyes fell on the small neatly wrapped gift and a note on top of it. He blinked couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The box and the note was still there and he slowly reached out with his shaky hands to pick the items and read the note

_'My first gift to you Lucas, certainly not the last. Delicious Ferrero Rocher chocolates only for you sweetheart. Do eat them :-)❤❤❤_

Lucas's stomach churned in fear. His face was white as chalk, eyes and mouth frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. How did the guy get inside his locker? Before he could think what to do next or collect himself, a voice called out 

"Lucas" 

Lucas turned around to see Eliott walking straight towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Lucas turned around to see Eliott walking straight towards him. He looked down at the card and bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood. What should he do? Tell Eliott the truth? Tell him someone is taking his pictures and sending messages and gifts to him? Tell him that someone said he is...in love with him?

Lucas swallowed thickly. As much as he didn't want to lie to Eliott, he also couldn't say the truth. Eliott had just recovered from his episode. He didn't even want to come back to school but he came only for him. He had no idea how Eliott would react. Will he become violent? Will the truth send him into another episode of depression? The thought itself scared him. No, he will not say anything to Eliott and be the cause of his stress

Lucas threw the box and card back in the locker and slammed the door shut. He forced a smile and waved at the older boy "Hi"

"Hi" Eliott straight away pointed at the locker "What was that?"

Fuck! cursed Lucas. Ofcourse Eliott saw the box "Nothing... just a project work" he lied

Eliott nodded not fully buying Lucas's words but decided not to press more "Aren't you forgetting something"

Lucas shrugged "What?"

"You were suppose to text me last night. I waited till two and then fell asleep"

A deep guilt settled in Lucas's chest. He was so freaked out after receiving the messages that he totally forgot to text Eliott "I'm so sorry. I.. I was very tired last night.. with the project and all... I came late and went to sleep. I'm sorry"

Eliott cupped at the back of Lucas's neck and pulled him close, joining their foreheads "It's okay. Don't worry about it"

Lucas smiled melting into the older boy's touches. A warm sensation ran through his body, making him feel safe. He wanted to stay like this forever and forget everything around him. The boy leaned in and pressed a soft kiss "You're the best"

Eliott laughed "Only because of you"

 

 

"Hey Eliott!" came a new voice and the pair broke apart. Lucas saw a boy as tall as Eliott, well build muscles with dark hair and deep brown eyes walk towards them "Here's your book. I wrote all your notes"

Eliott took the book "Thanks" he then introduced the newcomer to Lucas "This is my classmate Philip and this is my boyfriend Lucas"

"Hi" Philip extended his hand to shake and Lucas accepted with a nod "Hi"

"He completed my notes when I.. couldn't make it to school" Eliott pressed his lips. Lucas stared at Eliott who nodded "Philip knows I'm bipolar"

"Hey it's no big deal okay. You can always count on me" Philip smiled "Anyways I gotta go now. Bye Eliott"

"Bye and thank you for the notes"

"Nice to meet you Lucas"

Lucas nodded smiling a bit "Nice to meet you too"

When Philip was gone Eliott placed his both hands on Lucas's shoulder and pulled him close "Free tonight? You can make up for yesterday night"

Lucas hummed playfully "I think that's aaaa...." he drawled the word, giggled and then whispered lovingly "....very good idea. Your place?"

"My place" Eliott confirmed kissing the boy softly "See you after school"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Why didn't you eat the chocolates? Did you not like them?'😭😭😭_

Sweat rolled down from Lucas's forehead as he read the message. He was attending French class when he received the message and it scared the wits out of him. One thing was clear. Whoever was following him, he was in the school and was keeping close watch on him. But who? His teacher was reading a chapter but he couldn't hear a word. All he could do was to stare at the message

"LUCAS!" yelled the teacher and Lucas jumped from his bench "Are you even listening to me?" her voice laced with anger

Lucas nodded "I am"

"Then translate La vue est magnifique" 

Lucas had no idea how to translate the sentence. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Yann, Basile and Arthur were staring at him and he just stood there, body shaking against his will. His cell that was on the desk beeped again and he looked down

_'Answer me sweetheart. I don't like when you ignore me' 😡😡😡_

Lucas thought his heart was going to explode. He looked at his teacher and then at his friends, shaking more than before "I.. I.."

"Are you okay Lucas?" the teacher asked eyeing his student "Why are you shaking so much?"

Lucas grabbed his bag "I... I need to go.. I'm sorry" he ran out of the classroom leaving every student and his teacher confused. Yann shared a worried look with Basile and Arthur. What was going on with their friend?

AFTER SCHOOL

Lucas ran inside his apartment, slamming the door shut and making sure it was locked. He frantically looked for Mika and found him sitting on the couch with Manon and Lisa watching TV

"Hi" Manon greeted with a smile and Lucas gave a small nod "Mika I need to talk to you" he said looking at the older boy

Mika shifted his gaze from the screen to see Lucas's face and realised he had the same scared look that matched last night. He sprang out of the couch "What is it? Did you get any new messages?"

"It's getting worse Mika" Lucas blinked back his tears while Manon looked at the two boys, confusion lingering on her face "What's going on?"

"Worse? What did he do?" asked Mika and Lucas started rambling in loud voice "He got to my locker! And.. and left me some kind of fucking chocolates ....and wrote a note.. he's .. "

Mika saw red "What!? He got into your locker? How?"

Manon got up from the couch sensing the seriousness of the situation

Lucas hands were failing everywhere in the air "... I don't know! He.. he left a note and.. Eliott was there.."

"Did you tell him?"

"No! I can't tell him Mika.. I don't know how he's going to react.. I just got him back after a week.. I can't do this to him.. I just can't..." Lucas let the tears finally fall from his eyes

"Did he see the chocolates?"

Lucas nodded, sniffing "The box was still wrapped so I lied.. I said it was a project work"

"Oh Lucas. You shouldn't have lied kid" Mika ran a hand on his face. He saw a fresh bout of tears fell from the boy's eyes, obviously feeling guilty "Okay Okay.. let's not talk about Eliott. So he send you a gift, anything else?"

Lucas pulled his cell out and handed it to Mika who took the device "You ran out of battery?"

"I switched it off...he's been sending messages during my class"

Mika turned on the cell and read the new messages "Fuck this is not good Lucas. You need to do something about it"

Lucas clenched his jaw "What should I do? I don't even know who he is and what does he want!"

Manon took the cell from Mika's hand and read the messages. Her eyes widened in disbelief "Who is this weirdo?"

"I said I don't know!"

Then you need to find out who is this guy"

"How?" Lucas raised his voice again

Mika and Manon began suggesting...

"File a complaint against him to principle"

"Or call your parents"

"Police might be helpful"

"Talk to your friends and....Eliott"

"Or text him back and ask him to fuck off"

Lucas felt his head was spinning from all the suggestions. He had no idea what to do next. Talking to principle meant rising attention all over the school which will only add unwanted rumours. No one will believe him. Parents won't care a shit about it and he was too scared to go to police. His friends might be helpful and ... Eliott? Lucas bit his lips hard. He so badly wanted to tell Eliott but he couldn't

The phone in Manon's hand vibrated and she looked down

"Is it from him?" Lucas took a step forward, heart beating faster than ever

Manon shook her head "It's Eliott. Were you two suppose to meet today after school? He's waiting for you"

"Fuck!" cursed Lucas loudly "He asked me to come at his place. How could I forget! I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey hey calm down" said Mika "You cannot go like this, looking very stressed. Text him that you won't be able to make it tonight"

Lucas nodded quickly texting to Eliott 

_'Hi. I'm sorry I won't be able to come. Mika has some guests over and wants me to help. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you. ❤😙❤'_

OTHER SIDE

Eliott received Lucas's message clutched the cell tightly feeling dissapointed. He threw the phone on the bed and started pacing biting his fingernails. Something was wrong. Lucas was acting weird since last night. How could he cancel twice on him? 

Was Lucas avoiding him? 

Eliott felt his nerves tinkling inside his body. All sorts of negative thoughts clouded his mind. Maybe Lucas doesn't want to be with him. Maybe he needed someone who was more...stable. Someone who could offer something to him. Maybe he was tired of him? Maybe.. 

Eliott paused when he remembered what happened this morning. Lucas was holding a wrapped box in his hand. Any fool could guess it was a gift box but Lucas didn't give it to him. Then who? 

Eliott felt the first drop of tear roll down his face when he finally was able to put all the pieces together

Lucas forgot to text him...

Lucas holding a gift box....

Lucas cancelling their date night.....

All this raised one dreadful question in his chest....

Was Lucas was cheating on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

NEXT DAY

Lucas tossed and turned all night but still he wasn't able to get any sleep. How could he when a certain fear was consuming him from inside. His mind was on constant alert and eyes glued to his cell. Every few minutes, he would check if there was any new messages from the guy. He couldn't even switch off his cell. What if Eliott called or texted him?

It had gotten late and they all were tired thinking what needed to be done to stop the guy so decided to call it a night. Lucas knew he had to find a way out or else he wound surely loose his mind soon.

Lucas really felt bad that he couldn't meet Eliott. He missed him so much. He missed being in his arms. He missed his lovely touches and kisses. A small smile played on his lips, thinking about Eliott. He couldn't wait to meet him. Lucas pulled the covers off him and thought atleast he should say good morning to Eliott since he cancelled on him last night

Grabbing his cell from the side table, Lucas typed a new message with a smile

_'Hi good morning. Again sorry for last night. I missed you and can't wait to see you soon :-)'_

Few seconds later

_'Good morning. I missed you too. Will see at school in an hour :-)_

Lucas smiled as he read the message but then the broad curve dissapered from his face when his phone vibrated with unknown number flashing on the screen. He stared for long time until the ringing stopped and he threw the phone to his side

The phone rang again

Lucas jumped, feeling himself going numb because of the fear cursing through his heart. He bunched the covers beneath as he body shook. The ringing stopped and he exhaled a long breath

The phone rang again

Lucas clenched his teeth so hard that it started to hurt his jaw. He grabbed his cell and pressed on the green button. The boy waited with baited breath, heart pounding against his ribcage. He could clearly hear heavy breathing from the other, doubling his anxiety "He..Hello?"

_"Good morning sweetheart. It took you long enough to pick my call. Where you dreaming of me?"_

Lucas felt a chill run down his spine "Who the hell are you!? What do you want from me?"

_"Isn't it obvious. I want....you sweetheart"_

"Stop calling me that! Stay away from me or else I'll complain to the cops!" Lucas almost yelled hoping his threat would have some effect. But then he heard him laugh...a laugh that bored right into his soul

_"Aww...you sound so cute when you're angry. I can't wait to see your..."_

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Lucas shouted and pressed on the red button. He wrapped his arms around himself to stop his cold shivers and cursed the guy again and again

"Lucas? What's with all the yelling?" Mika and Manon walked in the living room, frowning when they saw how disturbed the boy looked "What happened?"

Lucas looked at Mika, eyes shinning with tears "He called"

"What?" Manon crossed the distance and stood next to Lucas "What did he say?"

"Nothing...he was talking nonsense... I said I would complain to the cops and he laughed! He's not afraid of the cops and.. and..."

"And what?" asked Mika

Lucas swallowed thickly "He said he can't wait to see me"

"Fuck" Mika rubbed his face thinking about a solution "Wait... if he's not afraid of the cops then we should find him and give a taste of his medicine"

"What do you mean?"

Lucas quickly grabbed a pen and paper "I know how to handle this kind of psycho. He'll have to talk to my fist first. Tell me his number. I've a friend who can trace it. We'll find him and tell him to fuck off"

"But.."

"Lucas trust me...I'll fix this. Give me his number"

Lucas nodded passing the cell to Mika who cursed again "He's a smart guy. Look how he has used different mumber everytime he's texted you"

Lucas was shocked. He hadn't noticed that before since he was freaked out by the whole thing. Manon came forward and gave a hug to him "It's gonna be okay Lucas. We'll find him"

Lucas nodded pulling back "Thanks" he looked at Mika asked in a small voice "What should I do?"

Mika gave a small encouraging smile and placed a hand on his shoulder "Go to school and I think you should talk about this to your friends and even Eliott"

"What?" Lucas tensed at the mention of his boyfriend's name

"Listen to me Lucas. The more people know...the more safe you'll be and Eliott is your boyfriend. He has the right to know what's going on in your life, especially something as serious as this"

"I don't know Mika..."

"Answer me this, if the roles were reversed, would you like it if Eliott lied to you?"

Lucas thought about it and sighed in defeat. Mika was right. Eliott had every right to know what was going on in his life. He will have to be prepared for his reaction and be there for him in case he didn't take the news well "Yeah okay I'll talk to him"

"And your friends. Until then I'll go trace this number"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eliott put on his jacket and straightened his hair. He felt so relieved when Lucas texted him this morning. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. How could he forget Lucas was there for him all week when he was experiencing on his depression episodes. He shouldn't jump into conclusions without any proof. Lucas would never cheat on him.

Maybe he should do something for Lucas

There was some kind of explosion on his head, a good sort, the one that carries tons of possibilities... hundereds of ideas buzzing to get out of his head. Yes he should do something about it.

Eliott pulled open his cupboard and grabbed all of his pocket money for the month and rushed out of the house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas's eyes searched for Eliott as soon as he entered the school. His stomach shifted uneasy, already feeling himself panicking. He knew this was not his fault but he was still afraid what would Eliott do. But then again Mika was right. He had to talk to Eliott. He couldn't do this alone. He clasped and unclasped his hands as nervousness started to build inside his chest

Lucas stopped walking and looked around to see if he could find Eliott when suddenly a pair of hands covered both his eyes "Hey!" he yelled wrenching out of the uninvited touch

"It's me Lucas" Eliott stood infront of him with a confused smile "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Lucas's heart was hammering in his chest. He really thought it was the guy who had jumped on him. Seeing Eliott's smiley face, atleast took half of his worries away. He had to him the truth. Inhaling sharply, the boy mustered up his strength "Eliott I need to tell you something"

"Later" Eliott cupped Lucas's neck and kissed him "I've a surprise for you"

"Surprise?"

Eliott nodded, eyes shinning with excitement "You're going to love it"

Lucas shook his head "No Eliott please listen to me. I need to talk to you. It's really important"

"What is it?"

"Actually there's someone who...."

 

"Eliott!"

 

Eliott and Lucas turned around and saw Philip come running towards them "Eliott what are you still doing out here? Our classes are getting started"

"Five minutes Philip"

Philip started pulling Eliott much to Lucas's annoyance "You're already way behind English literature. You need to start paying attention" he looked at Lucas "Sorry Lucas. He will talk to you later"

"I'll see you after class...for the surprise" yelled Eliott as he let himself get drag away by his classmate

Lucas clenched his jaw. He didn't like the way Philip was bossing around Eliott. He also missed his chance to tell about the guy who's been stalking him and now he had to wait till their free period. His eyes fell on Yann, Basile and Arthur and relief cursed through his heart. Atleast he could talk to them

Lucas had just taken two steps when his cell vibrated. Biting his lips hard, he pressed on the message icon

_'Don't make a mistake of telling anyone about me. You wouldn't want your boyfriend Eliott to get hurt.....would you? 🗡🗡🗡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The text had rendered Lucas speechless, brain desperately scrambling to make any sense. His hand went to cover his mouth inorder to stop himself from screaming. He tried hard not to show his fear but his body was betraying him. He looked around to see if he could spot the guy but there were many students in the ground. It could be anyone.

Lucas had never felt so helpless in his life before. The guy was not only a freak but also dangerous. Was he actually going to hurt Eliott if he told anyone about him. His breathing accelerated on the thought of Eliott getting hurt. He couldn't let this happen. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Eliott. He will do whatever it takes to protect his boyfriend. He sniffed back his tears and walked towards his classroom

OTHER SIDE

"Are you sure this is the address Damien?" Mika asked his friend who punched the buttons of his laptop and nodded "Yes Mika. According to this all sim card numbers are showing one similar place"

"Are they active now?"

Damien shook his head "Not right now but I can tell you exact place"

Mika patted on Damien's shoulder "Give me the address and thank you"

"Anytime Mika. Can I ask who are you looking for?"

Mika clenched his jaw "I'm about to find out myself"

CLASSROOM

Yann watched his best friend Lucas closely as he sat infront of him in the class. His tensed shoulders, fingers jumping rhythmically when he tried to write notes and legs kept bouncing uncontrollably. But why? What was bothering Lucas so much that he couldn't concentrate in the class. Worried for his friend, Yann pulled his cell and quickly typed a message

_'Are you alright? You seem tense?"_

Lucas shuddered when his cell vibrated in his pocket thinking the guy must have send him a new text. He pulled the device out to read and his shoulders hunched in relief when he saw Yann had messaged him. After reading, he so badly wanted to tell the truth but he couldn't. What if the guy finds out and tries to hurt Yann. He swallowed hard and replied

_'Everything is fine. Don't worry'_

Yann shook his head, sighing at the response. It was clear that Lucas was lying to him. He typed another message

_'Don't lie Lucas. Remember I told you not to hide things from me. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you'_

Lucas almost raised his fingers to tell Yann everything but forced himself to stop. He couldn't risk his life. Not Yann... not Eliott... not anyone...When he didn't reply, Yann texted him again

_'Is it your parents?'_

_'No'_

_'Okay...then Eliott? Did you guys have a fight?'_

_'No No! Everything is fine between us. Infact Eliott has a surprise planned for me :-) So don't worry Yann'_

_"Sure?'_

_'Yeah'_ Lucas placed his cell back in the bag. The only thing he was looking forward was to meet Eliott

COMMON ROOM

It was only after second last period, both Lucas and Eliott were able to see each orher. Eliott dragged Lucas by his wrists into the common room feeling extremely excited and bouncy. If Lucas was being honest, it worried him a little, seeing Eliott on edge. He had seen him getting excited over small things before but today it was different. Eliott was rambling and blabbering all sorts of things that weren't even related to them. He remembered what happened the last time, Eliott had surprised him and now he was feeling a little nervous

"I hope you like my surprise" Eliott grabbed Lucas's arm pushing him forward into the room. They took their jackets off placing them on the couch. Lucas smiled softly when Eliott kissed him and walked towards the cupboard "Eliott what's the surprise?"

"You wait there. I'll come back to you" Eliott grabbed few items and ran back to Lucas thrusting them into younger boy's arms "These are for you"

Lucas fumbled with all the weight with confused expression on his face. In his arns he held a new jacket, a watch, a scarf and a pair of shoes "Eliott what is all this?"

Eliott smiled as if he hadn't done anything out of normal "This is my surprise! Did you like it?"

Lucas frowned "How much did you pay for all this?" Eliott rolled his eyes "Don't worry okay. I buyed these with my monthly pocket money"

"You spend all of your pocket money?" Lucas's eyes widened in shock which irritated Eliott a little "So what? I love you and I wanted to see you happy"

Lucas pressed his lips "I'm happy Eliott but you shouldn't have wasted all your money on me"

And just like that Eliott's expression changed in blink of an eye "Why don't you look happy? Isn't this enough?"

Lucas placed the items on the table "I have never asked for fancy gifts Eliott. I only want you"

Eliott frowned. He had hoped a good reaction from Lucas but it seemed everything he did meant nothing to him "Atleast I'm giving you the gifts I buy... unlike you"

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion "What do you mean?" Eliott sighed in discomfort "The gift I saw in your hands yesterday morning when we met near lockers"

Fuck! cursed Lucas biting his inner cheeks "I...I told you it's .. umm.. it's for Mika... it's his birthday next week"

"Didn't you say it was for a project?"

Lucas wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole. He was never a good liar and now he just got himself busted "Eliott..."

Eliott wiped a stray of tear angrily and glared at Lucas "So it's true what I was thinking before huh? You're seeing someone!"

Lucas's eyes widened "What? No ofcourse not... how could you even think like that?"

Lucas's cell rang

Silence hung in the air for several seconds. Lucas didn't want to answer fearing it would be the guy but before he could stop, Eliott went to pick up his cell. Lucas's heart skipped a beat "Eliott Wait!"

Eliott ignored Lucas and grabbed the cell from his jacket and glanced at the screen. He pressed on the green button, feeling intrigue at the unknown number flashing on the screen

_'Hello sweetheart. You made the right decision by not telling anyone about us. I'll be seeing you soon'_

Eliott clenched his jaw and hung up the call "What the hell is this Lucas!? Why an unknown number guy is calling you sweetheart?" 

Lucas could feel himself shaking again. He could feel his pluse banging in his ears and sweat dripping down his forehead. How in the world will he now explain himself. If he told the truth, Eliott's life will be in danger and if he lied then he will surely loose Eliott forever

"Say something Lucas!" Eliott yelled and Lucas flinched taking a step back "Eliott.. I ..." 

"Is he your new boyfriend?" 

"No! He's not! I swear" Lucas let the tears fall from his eyes 

"He said you made the right decision by not telling anyone about us. What the fuck does that mean?" Eliott was fuming with rage "I can't believe this... you're cheating on me?"

"Eliott please... it's not what you think" Lucas shook his head and tried to reach out to him but Eliott swatted his hand away harshly "Don't touch me!" 

Lucas sobbed feeling utterly helpless

"You can drop your act. I should've known you wouldn't want to be with me. You think I'm crazy right.. nothing but a burden" 

"No Eliott I love you. Please try to understand me" 

Eliott glared clenching his hair "Who is this guy!?" 

Lucas cried harder "I... I can't...tell you... I'm sorry" 

"You can't or you won't?" Eliott challenged. When he got no answer from Lucas, he turned around to leave "Goodbye Lucas" 

Lucas's eyes widened and he ran behind Eliott, grabbing his arm "Don't leave me Eliott... Please don't leave me" 

"I didn't leave you Lucas. You left me first" replied Eliott wearing his jacket. Lucas felt a tight knot in his stomach. His heart clenched painfully at Eliott's words "Eliott I love you.. I need you.. I need you so much right now.. Please..." 

Eliott scoffed wiping his own tears "You don't need me anymore Lucas" 

"Please Eliott" Lucas pleaded in heavy voice "I do need you.. I love you" 

"And I hate you"

Lucas froze

Elliott pushed Lucas away from him and walked out of common room. The boy felt his whole world had crumpled right infront of him. His heart broke into million pieces causing pain he had never felt before. He stood rooted for few seconds, mind trying to comprehend the situation he was forced to deal with. 

Eliott broke up with him

The one person who mattered the most in his life broke up with him. More tears fell from his eyes and his kness buckled. Lucas landed on the floor and covered his face with both hands as he sobbed loudly. 

The door to common room opened and Lucas heard the lock click in place. He felt a small ray of hope build inside him, thinking Eliott was back again and he looked up only to stare in horror

"Hello Sweetheart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. I've updated the tags so do read them before you read further ahead. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hello Sweetheart" 

Lucas's eyes widened and heart raced to new level. He was here. His stalker was right infront of him yet he couldn't see his face because the guy wore a mask. A black mask which had blood red and golden stripes, that covered half of his face, leaving his mouth area bare. He was much taller and looked stronger than himself. He had to be his senior. But who?

Scared would be a small word to describe what he was feeling right now. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. Even if he would see the guy's actual face someday, the mask was going to give him nightmares for the rest of his life

"Finally I get to see you" the tall boy slowly approached Lucas who started crawling backwards. Adrenalin flew into Lucas's veins like a carp through the river, but he couldn't move his tongue to speak or even scream for help. It was like someone had pressed a mute button on his body

Before Lucas could move any further back, the guy crossed the distance in two large steps and hauled the boy up with his arm "I don't have much time Lucas"

Lucas trembled at the unwanted touch and winced when the hold on his arm tightened painfully "Let go! Who are you? Why are you doing this?" his voice hoarse and shaky

The guy leaned in closer much to Lucas's comfort and whispered "Hasn't it been clear by now. I. Want. You"

"NO!" Lucas shouted and tried to get away from the guy hoping to create some distance between them. His breath caught up his throat when the masked guy started pushing him until his back hit the wall behind. He gasped as a pain shot at the back of his head when it connected hard with the wall and raised his hands to shove the guy away "What are you doing? Let me go!" 

The older boy caught Lucas's both wrists and slammed them at the side of his head "Ssshh" he warned "One more word from you and you'll not like the consequences" 

Lucas froze, tears rolling down his cheeks "Please don't do this.... please.. this is wrong.. I'm already in love with Elio..." 

The guy dugged his fingers nails on Lucas's wrists earning a whimper "I never want to hear his name again... especially from you" 

Lucas was shaking like a leaf in storm. He had never felt so much fear in his life before. It was like his worst nightmare had taken face of reality. He stiffened when the guy leaned in again "Don't be scared of me sweetheart. You'll soon see that we are made for each other... the best and cutest couple in school"

Lucas shook his head in denial, eyes shedding more tears. He did not want this. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go home to Mika and Manon where he felt safe. He wanted Eliott. He wanted to be in his protective arms again

"You've no idea how badly I want you Lucas" the guy moved his head to kiss Lucas who jerk his head to his side "No!" he struggled to get free from the tight grip on his hands and the guy's heavy weight on him "Stop! Please Stop!" 

"Fine" the guy moved two steps back and Lucas almost lost his balance "Since you asked so nicely but remember next time.... you're mine" he turned around to leave and paused to look straight into Lucas's eyes "I do hope you will not tell anyone about our "secret" meeting" he giggled blowing a kiss towards the frightened boy "Bye sweetheart"

Lucas stood like a statue for several minutes feeling himself being pulled by the tight grip of silent panic. He wanted to scream and strained his vocals but nothing came out. His body wracked with sobs and he shook like a cold jelly. Fright consumed every cell of his body, swelling them with terror. With every second he could feel the rise in his blood pressure but he knew that was least of his problems

This was never going to end. He was coming back for him and no one was there to save him. He hated himself for being so weak but what else could he do. He couldn't risk Eliott's life. He will have to accept that Eliott has broken with him and he was all alone. Reality hit Lucas with such force that he felt black spots dance infront of his eyes. He could feel his body shutting down as he faught to supply air to his lungs. He somehow managed to take one step before his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor, darkness claiming him within seconds

 

 

 

"Have you seen Lucas?" asked Basile as he closed his locker and hung his bag on his shoulder. Yann nodded "He's with Eliott. Lucas said he had a surprise planned for him" 

Arthur raised his eyebrows with a wide grin "The school is almost empty. Do you think they are doing it again?" Basile laughed "Those two cannot keep their hands off each other" 

"As if you can when you're with Daphne" Yann remarked earning a glare from Basile "Hey me and Daphne are different okay" 

"Oh really? How's that?" asked Arthur

Basile leaned in to whisper "We like doing things gently.. you know take our time with touching and kissing and..." 

"Whoa whoa..." Yann raised his hands "Don't wanna hear more details" 

"Hey it's Eliott" Arthur pointed down the hallway. Yann and Basile saw him coming but were confused when they saw he was alone "Where's Lucas?" 

Basile shrugged and thought of asking Eliott. He stopped the older boy who looked very upset, tears still fresh in his eyes "Salut" 

Eliott didn't reply

"Where is Lucas?" asked Basile but Eliott pushed pass through him and walked out of the school "What was that?" 

Arthur and Yann shared a look "Did you see how weird he was acting. I think he was crying" said Arthur and Yann nodded, feeling something off about the situation "We need to find Lucas" 

"But where is he?" 

"Lucas said Eliott asked him to meet in common room" Yann was already running back inside "C'mon!" Basile and Arthur soon followed him

 

 

 

Yann pushed the door open "Lucas? Lucas are you in here?" he walked further in with Basile and Arthur

"I don't see him" said Yann

"LUCAS!" Basile shouted pointing at his friend on the floor "Yann he's here!" 

"Oh fuck!" The three friends rushed towards Lucas who was still unconscious "Lucas! Hey open your eyes... Lucas!" Yann tapped lightly on the boy's face but got no response

"What's wrong with him?" asked Basile worriedly "Why isn't he waking up?" 

Yann ran a hand on his mouth "I don't know... Lucas!" he nudged at the boy's shoulder "Can you hear me?" 

"What should we do? There's no one in the school to help him" said Arthur so Yann quickly made a decision "Let's take him home" 

"He's unconscious Yann. Shouldn't we take him to hospital?" Basile suggested but Yann shook his head "That will only create more problems and questions for him. We don't know what happened here when he was with Eliott" 

Arthur's eyes widened "You mean Eliott did this to him?" Yann bit his lips "I don't know but you saw how he ignored us and walk away... there's something going on between them and I think it will be best if we take Lucas back home" 

"I agree" Basile nodded "C'mon help me lift him" the three then picked Lucas and hurried out of the school. They did get few stares from other students but choose to ignore and focused on getting their friend home

 

 

 

Mika and Manon were discussing what he found after he reached at the given address when the front door bell rang. They saw Lisa get up to open the door and not few seconds later, both heard her scream. Mika sprang out of the couch "Lisa? What is it?" 

With wide eyes Mika and Manon saw Yann, Basile and Arthur carry in an unconscious Lucas in the hall "Lucas? What the fuck happened to him?" 

"Is he alright?" asked Manon in worried tone

The three gently lowered Lucas on the couch and were pushed by Mika who knelt down next to the boy "Lucas? Hey.. Lucas" he cupped his face and was shocked when he felt his cold skin under his fingers "Why is he freezing?" 

"We... we don't know.. we found him like this in common room" said Yann 

Mika's face contorted with anger and he started barking orders "He's too cold. Manon get me some blankets hurry!" when he saw her run towards the bedroom, he looked at Yann "Take off his shoes and start rubbing his legs. We need to warm him" 

Yann got to work, quickly removing Lucas's shoes and rubbing them with the palm of his hand. He cursed himself for not noticing the icy skin before. Mika took Lucas's right hand and started rubbing them as well "Basile take his left hand and you..." he looked at Arthur "There's a diary in that drawer. Call Dr Collins and ask him to come here as soon as possible" 

Arthur ran to get the diary and Manon came back with a pile of blankets. She quickly covered her friend tugging it ends properly, eyes shinning with tears "What's wrong with him Mika?" 

Mika paused with his rubbing when he noticed something on Lucas's wrist. He looked closely at the skin which was bruised with red fingers prints on them and anger bubbled in his chest "Who did this to him?" he asked in stern voice, raising the limp hand and scaring the three boys with his glare

Manon's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief "Oh my God" 

Yann and his friends were also shocked to see the marks on Lucas's wrists. Someone had hurt their friend. Was that the reason behind his sudden black out

"TELL ME!" Mika yelled and the three jumped with fear

"He.. He said Eliott had planned a surprise for him and then... we found him unconscious in the common room" explained Yann "We don't know what happened.. I swear"

Mika clenched his jaw. He had asked Lucas this morning to tell Eliott the truth. Maybe Lucas told him and he reacted violently. He knew Eliott wasn't in best mental state but that didn't give him the excuse for hurting the boy. Mika clenched his fists and got up "Manon stay with Lucas. Take care of him okay. Yann you come with me" 

"Where are we going?" 

"To pay Eliott a visit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Okay...I'm really not satisfied with this chapter but still decided to post it before I delete it for fourth time. Sorry if it didn't come out right.

"To pay Eliott a visit"

Yann could only nod in response. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to confront Eliott but he also couldn't argue with a raging bull named Mika. Atleast they will get to know what happened in the common room with Lucas

Mika caressed Lucas's forehead "If Eliott is the one that hurt you, I swear he's going to pay" he looked at Manon "I'll be back soon"

When Mika and Yann left, Manon took Lucas's hand and started rubbing "I just can't believe Eliott would hurt him"

Basile nodded "You should've seen the look on Eliott's face. He scared me for a second... there was so much anger in those eyes"

Manon sighed sadly "I thought he would support Lucas after knowing the truth"

"Truth?" asked Arthur

Manon looked confusingly at the two boys "The truth about the stalker"

"About who!?" Basile raised his eyebrows

"Lucas didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

 

 

 

"Eliott! Open the door!" Mika banged on the wooden frame. His face was red with suppressed rage, ready to snap any second who dared to hurt Lucas "Eliott!" Beside him stood Yann looking anxious and worried about the outcome of this uncalled meeting

The second Eliott opened the door, Mika grabbed him by his collar and pushed him inside "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Eliott was too stunned to react. He caught Mika's hands and tried to free himself "What are you doing? Let go" he looked at Yann, feeling utterly confused "Yann? What's going on?"

Mika tightened his hold and hissed "You think you can hurt Lucas and just walk away? Don't think he's alone. What the hell did you do to him?"

Eliott's eyes hardened and he wrenched himself free from Mika's hold "This is between me and Lucas. You've no right to come inbetween us"

"You should have thought that before you hit him" spat Mika and Eliott frowned "What?"

"He loved you Eliott! He was there for you when the whole world shut you out. He was there for you every step of the way. He perks up in happiness even at the mention of your name. He gave himself to you and you turned your back when he needed you the most? You should be ashamed of yourself. Lucas doesn't deserve you!" Mika panted heavily through his clenched teeth

"Lucas doesn't deserve me?" Eliott laughed bitterly

"Yes!" Mika yelled "I swear to god if anything happens to Lucas..."

"Why are you taking his side? He's the one who cheated on me!" Elliot yelled back

Yann's cell rang

"He did not cheat..." Mika paused with wide eyes "..wait...did you say he cheated on you?"

Eliott spoke with slight tremor in his voice "I know he is seeing someone behind my back"

Mika frowned "What the fuck gave you this absurd idea?"

Eliott's eyes glimmered with watery tears but he wiped them angrily "I caught him red handed today. His new boyfriend called and said how he was happy that Lucas didn't tell anyone about them"

Mika was shell shocked. His mind swirling with Eliott's words. There has to be some kind of misunderstanding going on here "So you thought Lucas cheated on you and you hurt him?"

"I did not touch him!" Eliott said defensively "What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

 

 

"Oh my God" whispered Yann in shock as Basile told him all about Lucas's messages "How is Lucas? Okay .. yeah ...We are coming with Eliott" he hung up the call and looked at Eliott and Mika who were still fighting

 

 

 

"He's hurt Eliott! Lucas was brought unconscious back home from school and you were the last person he saw" Mika took a warning step forward

Eliott thought his world came to a stop, heart pounding faster than ever he's known. Lucas was hurt and unconscious. But why? As far as he knew, Lucas was fine when he left the common room

 

 

Yann quickly stood infront Eliott and Mika placing an arm between them "Stop!" he looked at Mika "Eliott wasn't the last person Lucas saw"

"What do you mean?" asked Mika and Yann showed him a forwarded message

_'Don't make a mistake of telling anyone about me. You wouldn't want your boyfriend Eliott to get hurt....would you 🗡🗡🗡'_

"Fuck" cursed Mika, his eyes widening "Wait wait wait..." he finally understood what actually might have happened to Lucas "...so this means Lucas never told you the truth because he got this message" he looked at Elliot "This means... Lucas was with... oh my God... I think I'm going to throw up"

Eliott pressed his lips in frustration "Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Mika extended his hand to show Yann's cell

Eliott read the message and felt sparks in his brain that were desperately trying to connect the dots. His hand shook lightly, shock settling deep inside his chest "Wha..What is this? Who send this?"

It was Yann who answered "It's from Lucas's phone. Basile forwarded right now"

Eliott was still shocked and confused "I.. I don't understand.. what kind of message is this?"

Mika pointed at the cell "This wasn't the first message.. Lucas is been getting these for two days now... There's someone... we don't know who...but someone's stalking Lucas"

"What?" 

"Lucas was going to tell you about him but I think he received this threat and didn't tell you" Mika fisted his hands, wanting nothing more to punch the hell out of the mysterious guy

Eliott stared at Mika like he had grown two heads, his own face white as chalk. His eyes and mouth were frozen open in expression of stunned surprise. All of a sudden Lucas's words kept bouncing in his mind, each word felt like a nail to his chest

_"Please try to understand me"_

_"Don't leave me Eliott"_

_"I need you so much right now"_

_"I love you Eliott"_

"I hate you!"

Eliott staggered few steps back. The guilt weighed not only in his mind but hammered in his chest. A fire burnt inside his mind and heart. What had he done? How could he wrongly accuse Lucas? He took all his harsh words silently only because he was protecting him. He should have been there for him but all he did was to yell. Lucas kept begging him not to leave and he just ignored his plea like an idiot

Eliott remembered Lucas's tearful and pleading face and he cursed himself again and again. They had agreed to live the life every minute by minute but he failed him. Eliott felt a lone tear escape from his eyes and he ran inside his room and slammed the door shut

"Eliott!" Mika ran behind Eliott but was seconds late before the door banged shut on his face "Eliott!" Yann too feared for the older boy "Mika what's he going to do?"

Mika kept banging on the door "Eliott! Open the door! Eliott! Fuck!" he looked at Yann "How is Lucas? Is he awake?"

Yann shook his head "Basile said he's still not responding. The doctor had just arrived"

"This is not good" Mika muttered under his breath "How am I suppose to handle them both? Eliott open the damn door!" he banged some more

A shattering noise from inside spiked fear in both Yann and Mika's heart. Fearing Eliott might have hurt himself they made a decision to break the door. Couple of joined pushes with their shoulders, the two were finally able to get the door open but then froze at the scene

"ELIOTT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened to darkness and a hand extended to switch on the lights. A smile crept on the person's face as he slowly removed his mask and placed it on the table "Our first meeting was quite exquisite" he ran a finger on the mask, feeling proud of himself

He walked towards his bedroom blowing a kiss in the air as he entered. There were hundereds of Lucas's pictures on the wall taken by him without the boy's permission. There was one picture that was ceiling high which he adored the most and went to stand next to it. He ran a finger on Lucas's lips "We were so close to getting our first kiss... only if you weren't so scared of me sweetheart" he sighed kissing Lucas's lips 

He then took a photo frame of Lucas from the side table and jumped on the bed with a smile "I fell in love with you since the day I saw you first in school. At first I feared you were straight but... how wrong was I" he giggled rolling on his back "We are meant for each other Lucas. I'll prove it to you. There will be no one in your life besides me... only me" 

He placed the frame on his heart and sighed happily "I think it's time for our second meeting and this time... we'll get our first kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. A huge thanks for reading this story guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Eliott slammed the door shut breathing heavily through his clenched teeth. Anxiety creeping up to his body and he gripped his hair tightly. What had he done? How was he was going to fix this? Lucas will never forgive him and he...shouldn't. He hated himself so much right now. To say he was sorry would be like covering a bullet wound with a band-aid

Eliott smacked his forehead "Stupid! Your nothing but stupid!" he let the tears fall from his eyes rolling down his cheeks. He deserved it. All the pain, all the tears, he deserved it and maybe more. He needed a punishment for breaking the heart of one person who meant the world to him. He accepted for who he was and what did he do in return? He accused Lucas of cheating when it was only trying to protect him

The urge to punish himself grew stronger and Eliott looked around for anything that would help him. He found a flower vase and smashed it on the floor. He then picked up a piece of glass and slashed it on his right hand, blood dripping instantly from the cut, staining the floor below

This wasn't enough. He needed to feel more pain.

Just when raised hand again, the door flew open and in rushed Yann and Mika "ELIOTT!" 

Mika ran and snatched the piece of glass from Eliott's hand and threw it far away "What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

"Give it back!" Eliott tried to reach out for the glass but Yann caught his hands "No! Stop it Eliott! This isn't going to help anyone"

Eliott thrashed to get free, tears streaming down his face"I hurt him! I need to feel the pain" Mika and Yann were difficult time trying to calm Eliott who struggled and sobbed in their arms 

Mika wrapped his arms around Eliott holding him to his chest and raised his voice "What you need to do is be with Lucas! He needs you Eliott... Please calm down.. think of Lucas" 

On hearing Lucas's name, Eliott finally stopped thrashing and Mika sighed in relief "I know you made a mistake but you still have a chance to make things right. Be there for him. You will do that, won't you?" 

Eliott hicupped sniffing his tears. Mika was right. He needed to pull himself together. He has already lost Lucas once, there was no way he was losing him again. He will do whatever it takes to protect him. Taking a shaky breath he pulled away from Mika "I need to see Lucas" 

Mika nodded "We'll go but first let's clean your cut. It's bleeding pretty badly. Where's the first aid box?" Eliott pointed at a drawer and saw Yann get up. He remained silent as Yann brought a first aid box and cleaned his hand, wrapping it with a white cloth "All done" 

"Can we now please go see Lucas" Eliott pleaded in heavy voice, heart aching to see his boyfriend

MIKA'S HOUSE

Lucas was shifted in his old bedroom where a doctor was trying to find out the source of his sudden unconsciousness. He tied a blood pressure cuff around Lucas's arm and keenly observed the markings. Manon, Lisa, Basile and Arthur stood beside the bed with worried expressions on their faces

"Lucas" 

Manon turned around to see Eliott standing at the entrance with tearful eyes. She along with others moved two steps back and at the same moment Eliott's eyes fell on the prone form of his boyfriend

Throat constricted swelling with heavy lump as tears once again rolled down Eliott's face. Lucas looked so pale and vulnerable. He wished he could go back in time and take back all the harsh words he said to him. The older boy slowly walked towards the bed barely holding himself together "Is he alright?" he asked 

The doctor removed the blood pressure cuffs and looked at Eliott "He's suffering from hypovolemic shock"

"What does that mean?" asked Mika 

"Hypovolemic shock is caused by a critical decrease intravascular volume. It means something or someone has scared the wits out of the boy. That's the reason behind his cold skin. His mind has shut down due to fear. Also his blood pressure is also low. I've given him stress reliever injection so he should be waking up in an hour or two at most" 

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Eliott's eyes never left from the boy on the bed. He so badly wanted to feel him back in his arms again

The doctor spoke again "Do make sure he doesn't stress himself anymore. One more severe shock like this can lead to brain stroke" 

Manon gasped

Mika and the gang stood shocked at the news

"I should get going. Call me if you need me again" the doctor gave a nod to Mika and left

Eliott thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. With wobbly steps he sat down next to Lucas and cupped his face in both hands "I love you" he hoped Lucas was hearing him. He then bend down to press a soft kiss on Lucas's forehead "I love you" 

Drops of Eliott's tears fell on Lucas's face and he wiped them with his thumb "I'm so sorry Lucas. So sorry" he cried bringing their foreheads together

 

 

 

 

There was too much darkness around him. Lucas could barely see anything infront of him. It felt like the darkness was ready to consume him whole. Suddenly a bright light fell in the middle of the room and Lucas saw the face of the person, he never wanted to see. The masked guy stood there with a sharp shining knife making sweeping movements to music only he could hear. He smiled looking directly at Lucas "Hello Sweetheart" 

Lucas started running like he had never run before. He didn't know where his legs were taking him but he needed to get away from the masked guy. He stumbled and then his legs gave out, landing hard on the floor

"You'll never be able to run away from me Lucas" 

Lucas shook his head with heavy tears rolling down his face "No... stay away from me .. No" 

The scene suddenly changed and Lucas found himself in his classroom. His eyes widened and heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the masked guy had pinned Eliott to a wall with his arm and his other hand held the same shiny knife

"Eliott!" Before Lucas took take a step forward the masked guy plunged the knife into Eliott's stomach

Again and again

"NO!" 

Again and again

"ELIOTT!" 

 

 

 

Lucas snapped his eyes open and woke up with a strangled scream "ELIOTT!" he gasped taking in huge gulps of air, shaking like a leaf in storm

Eliott jerked beside Lucas when he saw him bolt upright. His hands went to support him by gently grabbing his shoulders "Hey hey Lucas.. I'm here.. look at me" 

Mika and the gang came running into the room on hearing Lucas scream. Everyone surrounded the bed feeling extremely happy to see their friend awake "How are you feeling now?" asked Mika

Lucas wheezed short breaths. He could still feel the masked guy's presence and the shinning knife looming over him and... Eliott. His eyes went as wide as they would go and he turned towards his side. Relief cursed through his entire body when he saw Eliott but then his eyes fell on the bandaged arm and he frowned

Still in the clutches of his nightmare, Lucas thought the masked guy had hurt Eliott. It was his fault. He was responsible for causing him pain. What if next time he kills Eliott. The thought made Lucas's stomach churn painfully. He raised his hands and pushed the older boy "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Eliott stumbled back in shock. He knew Lucas would be mad at him but he didn't expect this kind of reaction "Lucas I'm sorry... listen to me. I made a mist.."

"NO!" Lucas trembled, quickly finding his way towards hyperventilating. He scooted as far as he could from the older boy, tears streaming down his eyes "You can't be here... he'll hurt you.. please go"

"What?" Eliott was confused "Lucas no one's going to hurt me"

Lucas breathing picked up again and he gasped clutching his front shirt. He wanted to speak but he couldn't. He felt as if invisible hands were strangling him. Everyone in the room were stunned at Lucas's reaction. Mika was the one who understood all the symptoms that Lucas was showing since it had happened before. He caught Eliott's shoulders and gently pushed him back "He's having a panic attack Eliott... don't crowd him"

Eliott was baffled by Mika's words. He looked at Lucas who was breathing heavily and shaking violently "Lucas" he tried to call out again but it only triggered more anxiety in the boy "Please go away... I can't see you get hurt... not you"

Before Eliott could reply Mika jumped on the bed and blocked his view. He knew Eliott wanted to be there for Lucas but first he needed to clam him down or else it wouldn't be good for his health. He turned around to look at Eliott "Let me calm him down please"

Eliott swallowed back his tears and nodded. He saw Mika turned back again and spoke softly to Lucas "Hey kid... it's me Mika... you hear me? You need to breathe... C'mon calm down"

Lucas shook his head "He hurt... "

Mika came little closer and cupped Lucas's face and firmly "No one hurt Eliott. He's okay. You're okay. Everyone is okay but you need to calm down. Whatever you saw it was just a dream... a bad dream"

Lucas wheezed out short breaths trying hard to get his breathing under control. Mika placed a hand on his chest "Calm down kid. Deep breaths... that's it.. You're doing great" 

It took another five minutes for Lucas to calm down and shifted a bit to see Eliott's injured hand

"I did it" Eliott spoke from behind and Lucas froze with wide eyes. Mika shifted so Lucas could see Eliott who's eyes were shining with tears. He raised his injured hand "No one did this. It was me... I was so mad at myself for yelling at you"

Lucas looked at Mika who pressed his lips "Eliott knows about the messages"

"What?"

Mika got up from the bed and allowed Eliott to take his place. He looked at others "C'mon guys give them some time alone. We can come back later"

When everyone left Eliott scotted close to Lucas who was silently crying. His own eyes were wet as he opened his arms wide, inviting the younger boy for a hug "Let me hold you... just once.. please" Lucas made a gurgled sound and threw himself into Eliott's waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry Lucas" Eliott hugged Lucas tightly leaving no room for air to pass "I was such an idiot.. the thought of losing you made me so angry that I didn't see what you were going through... please forgive me Lucas"

Lucas cried as if his brains were being shredded from insides. Emotional pain flowed out from his every pore. He clutched Eliott's shirt and sobbed. He was here and that was all that mattered to him. Eliott pulled away and his eyes fell on Lucas's wrists. He bend over and pressed a lingering kiss on rashes. Lucas closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face. He reopened them and took Eliott's injured hand and kissed softly "Don't ever do this again"

Eliott wiped Lucas's tears "You're not alone. Whoever hurt you ... I swear he's going to pay"

"No please.. He's dangerous Eliott.. No..no.. he said he'll hurt you" Lucas stuttered with fear

"Answer me Lucas. If same thing had happened to me, what would you have done. Left me alone to suffer?"

"Never" replied Lucas without hesitation

"Why?"

"Because... I can't see you in pain.. because I love you"

"What makes you think I can?"

Lucas lowered his eyes, shoulders hunching in defeat. Eliott smiled softly titling Lucas's face up "I love you. We'll face him together. I won't let anything happen to you" unable to resist any longer he leaned in and pressed his lips over Lucas's dry chafted ones

The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiralling through Lucas's system. He closed his eyes fearlessly but the closure didn't let him see darkness, it instead created colours of fondness. His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to dissaper leaving only him and Eliott. This felt right. This felt true.

Eliott moved his hands from Lucas's face and wrapped them around his waist deepening the kiss. He slowly pushed the younger boy and climbed on top of him, their lips still connected into passionate kiss. Lucas moaned when Eliott bit his lower lip and ran a tongue soothingly. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure

When air became an issue both mouths broke apart. Lucas opened his eyes leisurely, eyelids relaxed as he slowly sucked in cool air. Eliott stared at him before resting his forehead over Lucas's and murmured softly "I love you"

Lucas smiled back "I love you"

The pair continued with their private moment, unaware of the fact that a pair of eyes were watching them. The masked guy clenched his fists on the window sill so hard that his knuckles went white. He glared at the hands that were touching his Lucas and gritted his teeth at the scene infront of him "You didn't listen to me Lucas, now you'll have to pay"

AN HOUR LATER

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Eliott sat on the couch next to Lucas who was curled up to him. He interwined their hands tightly, occasionally rubbing his thumb on Lucas's wrist. He and others were beyond shocked when Lucas told them about his encounter with the stalker in the common room

Mika was pacing in the small room making Lucas dizzy. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Eliott's shoulder

"Okay let's start from the begining. We need to gather all the information we have about this psycho" said Mika

"He wears a mask" started Basile

"He studies in same school with us" Yann pointed out

"He keeps an eye on Lucas 24/7 or else how did he know you were going to tell Eliott about him" said Arthur

Mika stopped pacing, anger shining in his eyes "He uses different numbers everytime he calls or sends Lucas mesaages"

"What did you find out when you traced his calls?" asked Yann

"Nothing. They all were in a trash can. He fucking uses them once and gets rid of them"

"This means he must be planning this for days" Yann said in worried tone "We also know he's not afraid to cops"

"So what? I think we should call the cops" Manon suggested "This guy cannot roam around freely. He needs to be stopped"

Lucas's cell vibrated that was kept on the table and he tensed snapping his eyes open. He felt Eliott squeeze his shoulders in comforting manner and he extended his hand to grab the cell

_'How are you feeling now sweetheart?'😗😗😗_

"It's him again" Lucas's fear filled eyes met Eliott as he showed the message who glared at the screen. Anger boiling deep within him at the word 'sweetheart'. Few seconds later he saw there was another message

' _Stay away from Eliott😡😡😡'_

"What's he saying?" asked Mika

"To stay away from me" replied Eliott

Lucas started shaking when he received another message

_'Don't force me to hurt him....or anyone close to you' 😐😐😐_

Lucas's breathing quickened again and Eliott snatched the cell from his hand "Stop reading them" he then switched off the device and threw it on the couch

"I'll go get some water" Manon ran towards the kitchen.

Lucas gulped down the heavy lump "What are we going to do Eliott... I can't see you get hurt... please.. "

Before anyone could suggest what to do, all their phones vibrated and they fished it out of their pockets

"Fuck! He just send me a message" said Yann

"Me too" Mika frowned deeply

"Mine says to leave Lucas alone" Basile read from his phone

Eliott looked down to read his message and pressed his lips

' _Break up with Lucas or else you'll get hurt'🗡🗡🗡😡😡😡_

"Everybody switch off the phones" Eliott shouted and looked at Lucas who was still shaking. He cupped his face and kissed his forehead "Don't believe him okay. He's just trying to mess up with you"

"But.."

"Hey trust me Lucas. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I'm here. We all are right here" Eliott pressed a soft kiss on his lips "You're safe"

Manon came with a glass of water and Lucas drank hurriedly spilling some of it on his shirt. He was still terrified of the threats and feared if the guy might actually hurt Eliott or any of his friends. He forced himself not to panic again and inhaled a lungful of air. He looked at everyone's faces that were creased with worry and he felt guilty. He was causing nothing but trouble to them "I need some time alone. Can I go back to my room please"

Eliott gave a small smile "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes but... after some time. I just need to be alone for a while..I hope you're not mad" Lucas spoke hesitantly

"I can never be mad. You go rest. I'll make something for you" Eliott kissed Lucas and saw him walk towards his room. Everyone felt bad for the boy on seeing him so stressed

"I'm calling the cops" said Mika switching on his phone "It's our last option"

 

 

Lucas pushed the door open and gasped in shock when his eyes fell on the wall above his bed. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he read the words written in big block letters with red ink.....

 

_'YOU ARE MINE LUCAS'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll see our stalker making his final move. Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. I hope you guys are still with me. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

'YOU ARE MINE' 

Lucas stared at the words with wide terrified eyes as if he had forgotten how to blink. His body felt hot and sweat trickled down his neck. The more he looked, the more his breathing became laboured. He curled his fingers into fists, nails digging harshly in his palm and a scream tore from his mouth

"ELIOTT!" 

Eliott came rushing inside followed by Mika and others. The older boy quickly gathered his trembling boyfriend in his arms "Lucas? What happened? Are you alright?" 

Lucas raised his shaky hands and pointed at the wall. Eliott followed the finger and his eyes widened "Oh my God" he whispered holding Lucas close to him 

Mika acted quickly and yelled "He was here! C'mon! We can still catch him...look out for a guy with a mask" he raced outside the house along with Basile and Arthur. Yann and Manon decided to check backside of the house and ran out

"He was here... Eliott he was in my bedroom.. He was.." Lucas gasped feeling his muscles go numb and all the energy drain from his body making him drastically exhausted. His head started to spin and eyes blurred with hot tears and next thing he knew he was down on the floor taking Eliott with him as he faught to stay awake

"Hey hey hey.. Lucas.. stay with me.. c'mon Lucas stay with me" Eliott pulled the younger boy to his chest and covered his eyes with his palm "Don't look...just don't look... focus on my voice. Calm down... please calm down" he could feel the tremors pass through Lucas's body and his heart clenched painfully. Lucas fisted his hands at the back of Eliott's shirt and cried harder "Wh..Why is he doing this? I can't.. take this anymore Eliott... I'll loose my mind... please.. I'll loose my mind" 

Eliott felt his own tears leak from his eyes. He really didn't know what was the solution to this problem. The stalker was in the house when they were right in the living room. No matter how hard he wanted to freak out, he couldn't. He needed to stay strong for Lucas. Sniffing back his tears Eliott spoke softly, caressing the back of Lucas's head "I'm here Lucas. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise... I promise" 

Eliott started rocking Lucas who had quited down other than letting out occasional sniffles. Another five minutes passed before he felt the weight grew heavy. He looked down and saw Lucas had cried himself to sleep

"I don't see anybo.." Mika came running but Eliott hushed him pointing at the sleeping boy in his arms. Mika nodded and whispered "Take him to my room. He won't like waking up here" 

Eliott gave a small nod before carefully picking Lucas up. The younger boy whimpered in his uneasy sleep, tightly gripping Eliott's front shirt as his head lolled on his shoulder. He was gently laid on the bed and made a protesting sound when he felt the loss of Eliott's warmth. He opened his heavy eyelids and looked at the older boy "Please dn't go" 

Eliott laid next to Lucas and wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him close. Pressing a kiss on his forehead he spoke softly "Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" 

Lucas sighed tiredly before closing his eyes and concentrated on Eliott's heartbeats that lured him back to sleep.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mika called the cops and explained what was happening since last two days. He showed Lucas's phone and the messages they all had received from the stalker. He even showed the note on the wall. The cop looked through the evidence and spoke "I need to talk to Lucas. He has to give a statement before I take any action"

Mika nodded "I'll go get Lucas" 

When Mika opened the door, a smile formed on his face looking at the scene. Eliott had fallen asleep, his cheek rested on top of Lucas's head who's face was pressed over his heart. He didn't want to wake them but Lucas had to give a statement so the cops would catch the stalker soon. He gently nudged Eliott by his shoulders "Eliott... Eliott wake up" 

Eliott jerked and woke up with a start. The first thing he did was to look down to see if Lucas was alright. Mika placed a hand on his arm "The cops are here. They want to speak to Lucas about the guy" Eliott nodded waking up his sleeping boyfriend

 

 

 

It wasn't easy for Lucas to talk about his stalker, especially what happened to him in the common room. He was grateful that Eliott sat next to him whole time and held his hands. He was surrounded by Mika, Manon, Lisa, Basile and Arthur and felt safe in the small huddle. The officer recorded his statement and also wrote every single details 

"Now this is what we are going to do" the officer stood from his chair "From now on all your phones will be tapped. Don't go out alone escpecially where there is less crowd. Be alert at all times. I'm posting two officers outside your house and they will stay with you when you go to school. Next time he contacts you..." he looked at Lucas "..call me immediately so we can trace him" 

Lucas nodded

"Don't worry kid. We'll catch him soon. I'll leave now. The guards will be here in an hour" 

The room was filled with silence when the cop left. It was almost one in the morning and everyone was exhausted. The gang called their parents and told them they would be spending night at Lucas's house. The atmosphere was tense with everyone thinking about a way to catch the stalker

"I think we should eat something" said Arthur breaking the silence "I can't think if I'm hungry" 

Everyone stared at the boy for few seconds before bursting into laughter. Eliott smiled when he saw Lucas smile "It's good to see you smile"

Lucas rested his head on Eliott's shoulder "I'm glad you're here" 

"Me too"

Mika got up from the couch "Arthur is right. We shouldn't let him control our lives. Let's order pizza and then get some sleep. We all are here and soon the guards will be here too. He won't make a mistake of walking in our house again"

 

 

 

"This is not good!" The guy hissed pacing near a window. He freaked out a little when he saw cops enter the house and then got very angry when he heard them say they were going to appoint guards. He bit his nails nervously. He had to something before they seperate Lucas from him "I can't and I won't let anyone take you away from me" 

The guy then heard Mika say he was going to order pizza and he smirked as a idea popped in his head "It's time for us to meet again Lucas" 

 

 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Yann and Basile went to collect the pizza boxes and closed the door. Manon and Lisa served the food, taking two pieces for themselves. All were hungry so they started munching on their pizza slices

"Hey" Eliott nudged Lucas with his knee "Aren't you going to eat?" Lucas stared at the slice of pizza "Don't feel like eating" 

"You can't stay hungry. You'll fall ill. C'mon just few bites" Eliott gave a small encouraging smile 

"But..." 

"For me. Please?" 

Lucas couldn't say no to Eliott and sighed in defeat. He picked up his slice and offered it to Eliott "You first" 

Eliott took a big bite and chewed gulping down his throat. The taste felt bitter to his tongue and next thing he knew his eyes started to droop close. He shook his head to stay alert but couldn't focus. Something was wrong. The plate slipped from his hand and at the same moment he heard a loud thud

"Mika!" Lucas shouted when he saw his roommate drop unconscious on the floor. To his horror Basile and Arthur closed their eyes and flopped to their side. Next it was Manon and Lisa who gave into darkness

"Eliott.." Lucas's heart started racing and he looked at the older boy only to realise he was also fighting to stay awake "Eliott!" he cupped his face "Hey what's happening to you? Eliott open your eyes!" 

Eliott lazily rolled open his eyes. His movements became sluggish and he desperately tried to not to fall asleep. He looked down at the fallen plate and frowned "Pi..Pizza" 

Lucas followed his gaze "Pizza? What about it? Hey Eliott... please stay awake!" he shouted when Eliott closed his eyes again "Eli..." 

Lucas heard footsteps, followed by a voice that made his stomach churn painfully 

"Hello Sweetheart. Missed me?"

All the colour drained from his face when he turned around and saw the masked guy standing infront of him. Lucas's eyes widened with fear and he stumbled backward "No"

Eliott feebly reached out to Lucas's arm and gave a small push "Ru...Run!" Tears rolled down from Lucas's face as he held on tightly to his boyfriend "I won't leave you" 

"He's not going anywhere" said the guy inching closer "Infact my sweetheart is coming with me"

"Stay away from me! Don't come any closer" Lucas yelled trying to straighten Eliott up but it was getting difficult to hold the weight

"Let's go" The guy extended his hand towards Lucas but Eliott caught him in the mid air and once again pushed Lucas away "GO!" he yelled "Lucas Go!"

Before Lucas could react or follow Eliott's words, the guy picked up a vase from the table and smashed it on Eliott's head "Shut up!"

"NO!" Lucas screamed on seeing blood drip from Eliott's head "Eliott!" 

Eliott felt a pulsing pain in his head as warm copper liquid roll down from the side of his face. He dropped down like a stone, eyes blinking in slow motion as he witnessed the cruel fate of his boyfriend

The guy hooked an arm around Lucas's waist and locked him in place when the boy got up to help Eliott "Let me go! Eliott! Please let me help him... Eliott" he fruitlessly struggled against the tight hold 

The guy quickly pulled out a chloroform soaked white cloth and pressed it over Lucas's mouth "Go to sleep sweetheart" 

Lucas tried not to breathe in the sickly sweet smell but gave in after fighting for few seconds. His muscles bacame loose and eyes rolled at the back of his head and went limp in the guy's arms

Eliott whimpered on the floor watching the guy smile at his victory. He saw him pick Lucas in bridal style and give a sadistic grin "This is the last time you'll see him. Goodbye Eliott" he walked out of the house carrying his precious parcel

"Lu...Lucas" Eliott pushed himself up but fell back on the cold hard floor, pain worsening in his head. He blinked once...twice...then surrendered himself to darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : Warning for Non-con and torture but nothing too graphic.

Lucas slowly woke up to a feeling that he was extremely uncomfortable. His head pounded mercilessly and limbs felt heavy like lead. The air was too cold making him shiver and noticed he was stripped of his shoes, shocks and jacket. He then realised his hands were tied behind his back, stretching his arms painfully. His stomach gave a low rumble and a bile threatened to rise up in his throat. He swallowed hard through his clenched teeth and shivered some more

Lucas's breath hitched when a hand started to stroke his cheek "Finally you're awake" said a voice which reminded the boy of what happened in past few hours. How the guy had drugged their pizzas. How he had brutally smashed the vase on Eliott's head. How he used chloroform to knock him unconscious and kidnap him right infront of his bleeding boyfriend. He shut his eyes close and tried to scoot away as far as he could.

The guy seized Lucas's leg "I know you're awake. Open your eyes sweetheart" he scowled when the boy shook his head. He roughly grabbed his chin and turned his head "Open. Your. Eyes or you'll pay for not listening to me" 

Lucas's heart was racing against his ribcage as he slowly peeled his eyes open. He shook on seeing the guy so near to him who still had the mask on and tears welled up in his eyes "Please... please let me go" 

The guy laughed menacingly "Do you really think I would let you go after all the hardwork I've done to bring you here?" he ruffled Lucas's hair "Aww...my sweetheart is so naive" 

Lucas glared at the guy "I'm not your sweetheart! I hate you! I don't want to be here.... you can't keep me here! Let me go!" 

The guy stared at Lucas titling his head to his head and smiled "You look so adorable when you're angry. I'm just so happy right now" 

Lucas narrowed his eyes "Are you crazy? Let me..." his words were cut off by the guy who suddenly pounced on him. He gasped at the impact and squirmed under the weight when pressure was added to his tied arms. The guy's hot breaths touched his face and Lucas cringed "Get off me!"

The guy smriked and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Lucas's lips "I love you Lucas and I want to make you mine" he murmured softly

Lucas pressed his lips into hard line and turned his head away "NO!" he tried to tug his hands from the restraints but they only dugged deeper into his arms. The guy growled and tightened his hand on Lucas's hair, yanking it up painfully. Lucas cried out but didn't turn his face back to him "I hate you!" 

The guy for now settled with kissing Lucas's jaw line and then bit his earlobe "I don't care sweetheart" he whispered seductively "We've all the time in the world. One way or the other... I'll make you mine. But for now... let's eat something. I'm starving" 

Lucas was so releaved when the guy finally got off him. He saw him bring another rope and tied his left leg to the bed post "Get comfortable. I'll go bring food for us" 

Lucas swallowed down his fear and dared to ask "Who.. Who are you?" The guy let out a small laugh "Soon Lucas....very soon" he again leaned to kiss Lucas's forehead who flinched away from. When the guy walked out of the room, Lucas curled into tight ball and cried. His breath came in sharp pants and he tried to control his breathing but nothing was working. He felt helpless and terrified. The boy shuddered what would happen when the guy came back again

A sob escaped from Lucas's mouth and he closed his eyes, tears rolling down on the mattress below. Eliott's face popped infront of him and he feared for his boyfriend. He hoped Eliott wasn't hurt bad and would be okay "Find me Eliott.. please find me" with those words, the boy fell into fitful sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Basile groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and blinked rapidly. His head was throbbing but he pushed himself up only to see his friends were lying unconscious beside him. Adrenalin rushed inside his body and he shook Yann's shoulder "Yann! Hey wake up!"

Basile saw Yann was waking up so he went to Mika and Arthur, begging them to wake up. His eyes widened in shock when he Eliott lay in the small puddle of blood "Fuck! Eliott!" he rushed towards the older boy almost panicking at the scene "Fuck! This is not good" 

"What.. hap..happened here?" Arthur asked clutching his aching temples. Basile yelled again to catch everyone's attention "Eliott is hurt! He's bleeding guys.. we need to get him to hospital!" 

At the same moment two guards walked in. They assessed the scene and quickly dialled 911 and then called their senior officers 

The two girls slowly came back to the real world, confused and scared

Mika ignored the pounding in his head and got up on his feet. He stumbled towards Basile and hunched down and asked in worried tone "What happened to him? Who did this?" 

Basile looked really frightened "I don't know... I just woke up and found him like this...he's loosing too much blood" 

Mika looked around and pulled an afghan from the couch and pressed it hard on Eliott's head. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realised Lucas was no where in the room. He looked up again and asked in shaky voice "Where is Lucas?" 

OTHER SIDE

Lucas jerked from his sleep when he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. His heart started beating wildly and he moved as far as his tied leg would allow

"Morning sweetheart. I brought breakfast for you" greeted the guy in sickeningly sweet voice. Lucas looked at him with fearful eyes and flinched violently when the guy tried to press a kiss on his lips. Tears shone in his eyes as he spoke in heavy voice "I don't want anything... I want to go home.. please let me.."

Lucas's head snapped to his side when the guy backhanded him "If you mention one more time about leaving me... I swear I'll kill you"

Lucas shrank away from the guy, body visibly shaking under the guy's hard gaze and tears rolling down his bruised cheek. The guy blinked couple of times as if just realizing now what he had done "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he cooed running a hand on Lucas's cheek "I know you love me.. you just have to accept that"

Lucas sobbed shaking his head 

"C'mon let's eat. The food is getting cold" the guy pulled out Burger, ketchup pouch, pancakes and coffee

Lucas looked at the ketchup pouch and an idea struck him "Can you untie me so I can eat" 

"No" 

"Please. My arms are really hurting. Please?" Lucas pleaded in heavy voice hoping the guy would listen to him. The guy thought for a moment and smiled "You know I can't see you in pain but remember, no funny business"

Lucas nodded and the guy proceeded to untie his hands "Thank you" he rubbed his red raw wrists and saw the guy serve food and they began eating in uncomfortable silence. Lucas somehow managed to hid a ketchup pouch in his palm as he gulped down one bite after another

"See? We're so good together? I'm sure we'll prove the best couple" the guy smiled "I love you so much Lucas"

Half way through Lucas looked up and bit his lower lip feeling very nervous and scared "I.. I want to go to bathroom" 

The guy stared at Lucas

"Please? I really need to use bathroom"

The guy face palmed himself and laughed "Ofcourse sweetheart. Where are my manners? C'mon let me help you" he untied Lucas's leg and hauled him up "Let's go. It's right over there" 

The second Lucas was on his feet, he raised his hand and sprayed the sauce in the guy's eyes

The guy shouted covering his eyes "What the hell did you do!?" 

Lucas pushed the guy away and made a mad dash towards the door. Just when his hand reached the knob, the guy grabbed him by his waist and roughly spun him around and slammed him against the door. The boy cried out sharply when the knob brutally dugged on his back "How dare you!?" hissed the guy with the mask

Before Lucas could compensate his failed attempt to escape, the guy kicked him in his stomach with his leg and he gasped for air. He was thrown to the floor where the guy jumped on him and quickly tied his hands again "You belong to me! You cannot run away from me!" he yelled adding more pressure on the knots. Lucas thrashed to get free "You're crazy! I don't want to stay with you!" 

The guy grabbed Lucas's hair and yanked it back up and whispered near his ears "You'll have to stay with me. I'll make sure you won't repeat what you just did now" he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up blowing puffs in the air

The guy pulled himself off Lucas and turned him around so they were face to face. The boy tried to crawl back but the guy held his right foot tightly "Did you know cigarette burns are very painful" he smirked evily and brought down the lit cigarette on Lucas's bare foot

A gut wrenching scream tore from Lucas's mouth and panted heavily. Painful tears streamed down his face as he tried to pull his leg back but the guy held it even tightly "What's the hurry Lucas? We're just getting started" he pressed the bud for second time on the soft flesh 

Lucas writhed on the floor and cried harder "Stop! It hurts! Please stop!" he gasped and his vision blurred as a hot pain shot through his entire leg when the guy printed a cigarette mark for third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the delay. Kinda suffering from writer's block on this fic. Not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Pain

Pain was the first thing that Lucas felt when his tired and heavy eyelids fluttered open to real world. Every inch of his body ached in an indescribable way. The worst being his legs where the guy who claimed to be his lover brually burnt his skin without any hesitation. What kind of inhuman act was this. What had he done to deserve this kind of cruel treatment. The pain was increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. He shivered on the cold floor and let a new bout of tears fall from his eyes

The guy had left him to suffer after he burnt his legs with the cigarette bud. Lucas didn't know when the pain became so unbearable and he lost consciousness. He tried to shift into comfortable position but every movement only increased his discomfort. The fresh smell of his burnt skin reached his nose and he gagged.

Lucas whimpered, dragging his legs on the floor because of the severe burns that hurt him like hell. He strained against the ropes on his hands but all his efforts were in vain. He didn't know how long will he have to stay in this hell hole before someone would come to his rescue. The door opened again and Lucas could only hope this time the stone hearted guy wouldn't hurt him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Run!"_

_"I won't leave you"_

_"My sweetheart is going to come with me"_

_"This is the last time you'll see him"_

"LUCAS!" 

Eliott bolted upright with wide eyes and chest heaving with short breaths. From the surroundings, he could tell he was in a hospital. His head was throbbing and he clenched his eyes shut. Soon his mind looped around the images of helpless Lucas in the guy's arms who was begging to let go. His boyfriend was kidnapped right infront of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He needed to get out of here and find Lucas. Eliott threw the covers off him and was about to rip the IV out when a hand caught his wrist "Don't!" 

Eliott turned to his side and saw Mika standing with a worried look on his face. Tears rolled down his eyes and voice choked in his throat "Let me go Mika. He took Lucas... he was there in the house and he kidnapped him. I've to find him" 

Mika held on tightly to Eliott's wrist "I know he kidnapped Lucas" 

Eliott frowned

"The police caught the delivery boy and questioned him. He said a masked guy exchanged the pizza boxes and paid him a huge amount of money in return" 

Eliott fisted the covers below feeling extremely helpless "What are we going to do now? We have no clue where he took Lucas. How will we find him? How..."

Mika placed a comforting hand on Eliott's arm "We'll find him. The cops are trying their best and Lucas's friends have gone to school to match the handwriting" 

"What handwriting?" 

"The first time Lucas got mail from him, it had several pictures and at the back of one picture, the guy had hand written the word sweetheart. We know the guy is from school so If we get a match, we might find him" explained Mika 

"I'm going to school" 

Mika caught Eliott by his shoulders "You're hurt and the doctors have just stitched your head. You need to rest"

"I won't rest until I find Lucas. Please don't stop me Mika. I can't stay here and do nothing" Eliott pleaded wanting to help in any way possible to get his boyfriend back

"Your parents are here and the cops are waiting for your statement. You'll have to atleast talk to them first" 

Eliott pressed his lips in frustration "Cover for me" he jumped from the bed, pulling his IV and ignoring Mika's protests. The boy ran out of the room before anyone could spot him

"Eliott!" Mika ran a hand on his face and looked outside where he saw Eliott's parents walking towards him "What am I going to tell them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas whimpered when the guy hauled him up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders "Ssshh... don't cry sweetheart. I'm really sorry for hurting you" 

Lucas only cried harder

"Technically it's your fault so I can't be blamed for this" the guy said with a smug smile and Lucas looked at him in disbelief. How in the world was his fault. Wasn't he the one who had kidnapped him and now was keeping him against his will. 

The guy brushed Lucas's tears off and sighed "I'm not the bad guy here Lucas. See I even brought cream for your burns" he pulled a tube out of his pocket and moved to take hold of the boy's leg "Stay still okay" 

Lucas's watery eyes enlarged and heart raced at tremendous speed. He tried hard not to flinch away because he didn't want to anger the guy and suffer another round of beatings. He whole body was shaking but he forced himself to stay still

The guy gently applied the cream on the burns all the while blowing small puffs of air "Don't make me do this again Lucas. I don't want to hurt you" 

Lucas nodded vigorously "I'm so..sorry" he watched as the guy smile in return and lowered his legs down "You deserve an award for being such a good boy" 

Lucas stared at the guy with wide eyes when he slowly started to remove his mask "I think it's time you see me.. the real me" with that he pulled the mask off

"You?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes as all the colour drained from his face. He had to be dreaming. This was not true. His throat tore out a silent scream and felt the air leave his lungs. This person was suppose to be his friend. How could he do this to him? How could he betray Eliott? His chin trembled like a small child as he breathed heavily, gasping for air. This had to be his worst nightmare "No" 

The guy laughed scratching at the back of his head "I can see you're... umm.. surprised? By the way I love the look on your face" he leaned in to kiss and Lucas could only let it happen because he was still in deep shock

"Now I'm going to head back to school. Don't want anyone to get suspicious" the guy smiled and placed the mask in his bag "See you soon sweetheart. Bye"

Lucas sat on the floor dumbfounded. Now that he had seen the face of his kidnapper, a new wave of fear ran through his body. Eliott will never know, the guy who kidnapped him was none other than his own classmate.

FEW HOURS LATER

The day was almost over when Eliott reached school. His head was pounding but he choose to ignore the pain. He searched for Yann and found him with Basile and Arthur standing outside the common room. He ran towards them panting heavily "Did you find anything?"

Yann was shocked on seeing Eliott "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at hospital?" he shared a worried look with his two friends

"I'm fine" said Eliott "Tell me did you find a match to the writing?" 

Basile shook his head and leaned in to whisper "No but we still have eight more boys from your class" 

"What are you waiting for then?" 

"The school is almost over and most of them have left. We also have to be very careful so he won't doubt we're trying to track him. We have to try again tomorrow" Basile spoke in guilty tone. Eliott gritted his teeth "We cannot wait till tomorrow. God knows where he has taken Lucas. I can't..." 

"Hey Eliott!" a voice called out and Eliott turned around to see Paulo who was his classmate, walk towards him "Philip was looking for you. He needs his accounts notes... the one he gave it you two days back"

"Not now Paulo. I'm busy" said Eliott

"But we have accounts test tomorrow remember. He's been waiting for you all morning" Paulo eyed at the bandage on Eliott's head "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" Eliott said getting annoyed at everyone asking if he was alright. He didn't care about himself right now. All he wanted was to find Lucas soon as possible. But at the same time Paulo was right. He should return Philip's book back for tomorrow's test. Philip was a good friend to him and had always helped him with the notes "His book is my locker. I'll go get it and give it to him" 

"Okay cool" Paulo waved a bye and left. Eliott told Yann to wait for him "I'll be back soon okay" he then went to get the book from his locker. After retrieving the book, Eliott started searching for Philip. Since the school was almost over, he hoped Philip hadn't already left. He reached near bathroom area and saw Philip's bag on the floor. As Eliott was in hurry he thought of placing the book in the bag. 

Eliott zipped open the bag and was about to place the book when his fingers brushed on something soft. The boy frowned and pulled the fabric out only to gasp in shock. It wasn't just any kind of material. It was a mask. The same mask he saw on the face of Lucas's kidnapper. Eliott felt his mind short circuited for few seconds. He couldn't believe what his mind was desperately trying to tell him that...Philip was the masked guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updating this story. Had a huge writer's block. We're nearing the end and I do hope you guys are still with me. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Eliott's brain shuttered for a moment and heart raced at the speed of lightning. He looked down at the mask in his hands again and again, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him. Philip was Lucas's stalker. He was the one who kidnapped Lucas right infront of him. But how could that be possible. Philip was his friend. He couldn't do this. But then what was he doing with the stalker's mask? Eliott needed to confirm his doubt so he pulled out his cell and dialled Yann's number

"Hello"

"Did you check Philip's handwriting?"

"Who?" asked Yann with confusion

"Philip!" Eliott whispered sharply "My classmate"

"Wait. Let me get the list out"

"Hurry" Elliott looked towards the bathroom to see if Philip had come "Please hurry"

"No we didn't get a chance to check his writing. His name is still on the list. Why?"

"I'll call you back in few minutes" said Eliott hanging up the call and stared at the mask with stunned expression. So it was true. Philip was the stalker. But why? Philip was his good friend and he knew about their relationship then how could he stab a knife on his back. Eliott crushed the mask beneath his fingers as anger took over his body

Eliott remembered Lucas's agony filled face and he clenched his fists and jaw locked in desperate need of punching Philip but forced himself to think rationally. He couldn't confront his classmate even if he had a solid proof in his hands. There was always a chance Philip could deny saying the mask doesn't belong to him. Right now he needed to know where was Lucas and rescue him.

Eliott heard footsteps and quickly thought of a plan. He dropped the mask near the bag and hid behind a wall making sure no one could spot him. When Philip came out he closely looked for his reaction

Philip knelt down to grab his bag and froze on seeing the mask "Shit" he cursed looking around to see if anyone was watching him. He quickly took the mask and stuffed it in his bag. A deep frown settled on his face as he slowly started walking out of the school. Who opened his bag and why? Who took the mask out from his bag? He should have never brought the mask to school. How could he make a huge mistake like this.

Philip bit his lips feeling extremely nervous. Maybe he was thinking too much. No one will ever take a wild guess that the mask belonged to him and that he kidnapped Lucas. But at the same time he couldn't take the risk of anyone finding Lucas. He needed to do something about it. Philip was almost out of the school when he made a decision. It was time to get out of this city with Lucas and never come back.

Eliott carefully and quietly followed Philip. He pulled out his cell to call Yann "Meet me at the school gate now!" he whispered

"What?"

"It's Philip!"

"Philip!?" Yann's almost yelled into the device "But..."

Before Eliott could say another word, he accidentally bumped into another student and his phone fell on the ground. He cursed inwardly when his device broke at the impact. He looked up to see Philip was out of the school so he didn't have time to wait for Yann

Eliott saw Philip start his car and drove away from the school. He got into his bike and sped behind the vehicle

 

 

"Hello? Eliott... you there?" Yann called out again and again but got no response. Basile and Arthur exchanged worried glances "What happened? asked Basile "Is everything alright?"

"Don't think so" replied Yann with confusion "Eliott said.... Philip's name"

"Philip? Are you sure?"

Yann nodded "Something is definitely wrong. C'mon let's search for Eliott"

 

 

Lucas cried as if his brain was being shredded from inside. Emotional and physical pain flowed out of his every pore. A raw cry tore from his mouth and body shook fear. He still couldn't believe Philip was the one who was stalking him for days. He was the one who hurt Eliott and now was making his life hell. He shuddered thinking how will he ever get out of this hell hole

 

 

 

"This is Eliott's cell but where is he?" Basile picked up the phone and looked around for Eliott "I don't understand... what's going on here"

Yann ran a hand on his mouth "This is not good. Both Eliott and Philip are missing. What if Eliott was right and Philip is the one who kidnapped Lucas?" 

Arthur's eyes widened "What should we do now?" 

"Call the cops" replied Yann

 

 

 

Lucas's breath hitched when the door opened with a loud bang. He saw Philip walk towards him, taking big steps at a time and his heart started racing wildly. The older boy grabbed him by his arm and roughly hauled him up "Get up!"

The second Lucas's foot touched the hard ground, a painful scream echoed in the room "Aaahh!" his knees buckled under his legs as hot searing pain shot through burnt flesh. Philip cursed and wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist to keep him from falling "We need to move! C'mon!" he then started dragging the boy towards the door

"Let me go! Where are you taking me!" Lucas thrashed to get out of Philip's tight grip but his efforts were in vain

 

"LUCAS!" 

 

Philip froze at the new sound while Lucas immediately recognised the voice. His eyes and heart filled with hope and he opened his mouth to yell back "ELIOTT!" 

 

 

 

Eliott pressed on the brake pedal and ran inside the abandoned building. The place was huge with lots of rooms. He looked around frantically and yelled in desperation "LUCAS!" 

Not few seconds later Eliott heard a voice "ELIOTT!" 

 

 

 

"Eli...." Lucas tried to yell again but Philip pressed his hand tightly over Lucas's mouth "Ssshh!" he hissed and dragged his hostage out of the room being very careful not to let themselves be seen by Eliott. It was a tricky job but since Philip knew there was a back door to the place, he forced Lucas to move along with him 

Eliott kept yelling for Lucas as he searched one room after another. The stiches on his head were tored open and he was bleeding again making his head throb mercilessly. He stumbled and swayed unable to hold himself upright and pushed his legs to work harder. He couldn't give up now since he was so close in finding Lucas 

Suddenly Eliott heard the start of an engine

 

 

Philip kept a tight hold on Lucas who was still trying to call out to Eliott but it all came as muffled sound. The older boy reached towards his car and pushed Lucas inside who cried out in pain when his head got hit hard on the window. Philip slammed the door shut and jumped on the front seat, pressing hard on the gas pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What were you boys thinking? Why did you hide such an important information regarding this case and who told you to go after the stalker in the school" Officer Carlos who was incharge of Lucas's case scolded Yann, Basile and Arthur

"We're very sorry sir. We just wanted to find our friend" said Yann with a guilty tone. Basile looked up to meet the officer's eyes "Please help us. Eliott said Philip was the stalker and now he's missing too. We think Eliott is in danger" he showed the broken piece of Eliott's phone

Carlos took the device and quickly got into action "Go back to your houses and do not come out until I ask you"

"But what about our friends?" Basile asked in worry laced voice "Can't we do anything to help?"

"No" said Carlos firmly "I don't want to risk anymore civilian's life in danger. Do as you've told or else I'll have to put you three into house arrest"

Basile shared a shocked with his two friends. All silently agreeing with Carlos's orders "Okay we'll go back to our home but please do inform us when you find our friends"

"Ofcourse. Now for your safety I'm sending one of my officer with you boys to drop you at your houses. Go and stay there until further notice"

OTHER SIDE

Eliott ran out of the house like his shoes were on fire. His heart pounded when he saw Philip driving away with a screaming Lucas at the backseat "Lucas!"

Lucas heard Eliott's voice and he straightened himself on the backseat "Eliott!" he tried to loosen the tight knots on his hands but they just dug deeper into his wrists. His chest heaved short breaths as he faught to clear the dark spots infront of his eyes. Exhaustion and pain was taking a toll on his body and he didn't know how long will he be able to stay awake "Philip please... stop the car. Let me go... I'm begging you let me go!"

Philip gritted his teeth and pressed on the gas pedal and the car zig zagged out of the place "No one will ever take you away from me"

 

 

Eliott ran and jumped on his bike with only one thing in mind. He was determined to save his lover, even if it would cost his own life. He clutched the handle tightly and sped behind the fleeing vehicle that held Lucas hostage

Philip looked into the back mirror and a cursed loudly when he saw Eliott was following them. He accelerated his speed hoping to put some more distance between them. The tires squealed as he took a sharp turn to his left. Lucas was thrown to his left side resulting a hard hit on his shoulder. He tried to pull himself together but it was getting very difficult because of Philip's rough driving. After few attempts, the boy managed to take a peek behind his back and his eyes widened when he couldn't spot Eliott anywhere on the road. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes feeling utterly devastated

Philip smiled evily when he saw Eliott had lost track of them. Finally he would be able to get out of this city with Lucas without any interruption. He reached on the bridge and relaxed by taking his foot off the gas pedal to slow down a little when his eyes fell on the far end of the road "Fuck" he whispered in shock

Eliott decided to take a different route when be couldn't keep up with the speed of Philip's car. He took a right turn and sped through the thick bushes to cut off his distance between them. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins as he stopped in the middle of the road and saw Philip's car coming straight at him "C'mon you sick freak"

"Son of a bitch!" Philip yelled in frustration. Lucas was confused at the sudden reaction but then he saw Eliott with his bike right infront of them and his heart dropped to his stomach "Eliott"

"I'm going to kill you!" Philip shouted and again pressed on the gas pedal. Lucas gasped when he threat on Eliott's life. Philip was planning to run over Eliott. He was going to kill him. The boy shook his head and did what he thought was best in the situation

Just when Philip was about to slam his car on Eliott, Lucas threw his body forward and bit hard on Philip's shoulder. The kidnapper cried out and lost his control over the speeding car

"LUCAS!" Eliott screamed when he saw the car swirl around and crashed the pavement on his left. To his horror the car went airborne and within seconds it plunged into the water down below "No... Lucas!"

NOT FAR AWAY

Carlos cluched the wheel tightly as he followed the route after tracing Philip's number. The officer hoped they wouldn't be late in saving the two innocent boys and would succeed in catching the criminal "Don't loose track of his cell" he said to his partner

"We're almost there sir. Take a left from here and then.." the partner trailed off

"What happened?"

"Sir I lost the signal"

"What?"

"Yes sir. I'm not able to track them"

"Dammit! Okay.. tell me their last spot"

"Okay Sir"

OTHER SIDE

The moment when the car hit the waters, Lucas's world slowed around him. The vehicle was slowly lowering itself into the water and he could feel panic settling in him at impossible speed. The boy turned to look at Philip who's eyes were closed and body had slumped forward on the steering wheel "Philip! Hey... wake up! Philip we're going to drown! Philip!"

Lucas saw the water enter through the locked door and wetting his shoes. The boy desperately tried to loosen the tight ropes "Help!" he screamed looking at the dark green waters that surrounded him. Lucas thought of kicking the door open but went against the idea. It will be an open invitation to death. What good will it do with his tied hands. Tears rolled down his face fearing his end. Atleast he was able to save Eliott's life.

The car now settled down at the bottom with a thud and the icy cold water had filled more than half of the car. Lucas heaved short breaths as he fought not to pass away from the sheer panic. His whole body was soaked from the water sprays coming from the windows. He could feel his muscles go numb and cold as the air circulation in the car was getting lower and lower

Lucas faught for every single breath when the water raised up to his neck. The teen tried to keep his head up and breathe but it was getting very difficult and he was losing hope. Before he could form any other thought, the cold water coiled around his nose like a constructing snake and swallowed him whole

Lucas desperately tried to breathe but he couldn't. Few bubbles left his mouth as he moved his head from side to side in an fruitless attempt to see one face he wanted to see the most. There was nothing but dark water to witness his cruel end. The boy let out one last bubble before his body jerked twice and he closed his eyes

 

 

Eliott thought he was witnessing a nightmare when Philip made no intention of stopping and drove the car straight at him. He saw with wide eyes how Lucas bit Philip's shoulder and the car got smashed onto the pavement and dropped twenty feet below the water "LUCAS!" 

Without wasting any time further, Eliott jumped from his bike and quickly removed his jacket and shoes. The boy took a deep breath and dived into the cold water below. He winced at the cold sensation, feeling as if he was being poked by thousands of tiny needles. He tried to ignore the pain and dived further in the water

Eliott frantically searched for Philip's car but it was very dark and now he was running out of air. He swam back up and took a huge gulps of air. The boy then went down again for second try. It was proving very difficult to find the car in the darkness with only moon acting as torchlight. He came back again and hit the water with his hands getting frustrated. He was shivering and teeth chattered relentlessly but that was not going to stop him

Eliott took a lungful of air and went down for third time. He was getting slow and exhausted but this time he was determined to find Lucas. He swam through the dark green waters and found something big at the bottom of the river. He pushed himself further and finally his eyes fell on the one face who made his life worth living. On reaching near the car, Eliott's heart skipped a beat when he saw Lucas's eyes were closed and he was not moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! First of all a huuuuuuge HEARTFELT THANKS to allllll my awesome and fantastic readers who have been reading this story from the start. It's been a wonderful journey and I'll miss writing this fic. Thanks to all those who took time to comment on this story. Means the world to me. On with the next and last chapter guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos slammed his foot on the breaks. He and two other officers jumped out of the police car and began their search "Are you sure this was the last spot where you lost the signal?" 

"Yes Sir" replied Carlos's partner "I'll go get the torchlights. It's too dark to see anything" 

Carlos nodded "Hurry up" 

The officers began looking around in the dark. After searching for few minutes Carlos's eyes fell on the right side of the pavement which was crushed to pieces "Oh my God" he whispered in shock and took a peek down "Could it be possible the runaway car might have got hit and went down in the water?" 

"Sir!" yelled another officer "I found a bike. According to the number given to us, this bike belongs to Eliott Demaury" 

Carlos narrowed his brows "This only confirms my doubt. The car has gone down and Eliott has jumped to save his friend" he turned to face his officer "Call a rescue team now. Tell them it's an emergency. I'm going down" 

"You are going down sir?" 

"Yes. We don't know how long it's been since Eliott has jumped. I don't want to take any risk" Carlos removed his belt, gun and handed them to his partner "Stay here and guide the rescue team" 

Carlos took a deep breath and jumped into the deep cold water. 

UNDER WATER

Eliott's relief on seeing Lucas soon turned into horror when he saw him submerged in the cold water from head to toe. He let out few bubbles and gave a pull at the door but to his disappointment it was jammed. He swarm away from the car and picked a rock and slammed then it on the door. Once...twice and Eliott was successful in opening the door in his third try 

Eliott was about to get inside when another figure appeared from his left side. The face became more clear when the person was right next to him. Eliott was so grateful to see officer Carlos and motioned him towards the drowned car. Carlos gave a thumps up and signed Eliott to grab Lucas while he rescued Philip

Eliott nodded and got inside the car. He quickly grabbed Lucas's limp form in his arms and began his journey back up. He was struggling a bit since he too was running out if air. He pushed himself further and further until their heads surfaced up and he gasped loudly for precious air. 

Eliott kept swimming towards the land dragging an unconscious form of his boyfriend, keeping him secured in his arms. The boy was beyond exhausted but he still kept going. When Eliott almost made it out of the water, he pulled Lucas by his jacket and slumped down on the dry land. The boy coughed up extra water and then next thing he did was to check for Lucas's pulse "Please be alright" he pleaded in heavy voice

Lucas was not breathing 

"No!" Eliott patted Lucas's face "Hey Lucas wake up! Please wake up! Don't do this to me... please don't... you can't leave me!" he quickly began chest compression "1 2 3 4 5" he blew two breaths into the Lucas's mouth "C'mon breathe!" 

Lucas was still out so Eliott continued with CPR. He will not give up so easily "Breathe Lucas! Come back to me. Come back!" he yelled not caring if his tears fell on Lucas's face. He tried for fifth time and this time he was rewarded with a gasp that tore from Lucas's mouth. Eliott had a broad smile of relief on his face "Thank God"

Lucas started coughing violently and Eliott immediately turned him to his side, letting the excess water out. He then proceeded to untie his hands. Lucas wheezed as he tried to get his breathing under control. His whole body was shaking and he curled up wrapping his arms around himself. Eliott rubbed his back and encouraged him to take small breaths "Take it easy. You're okay now. It's all over now Lucas" 

 

"Is he okay?" asked Carlos from behind and Eliott turned around to reply. His eyes hardened with anger when he saw the officer had saved Philip who was also trying to get his breathing under control. He glared at Philip "Lucas is okay" 

 

 

Lucas cluched Eliott's jacket to bring his attention back to him. His hands were shaking, eyes shinning with tears and throat bobbled with heavy lump as he coughed couple of times before raising his hand towards Eliott's face. A new bout of tears fell from his eyes "Yo..You came" 

"I'll always come for you" Eliott gently hauled Lucas up and took him into his embrace. His one clasped around Lucas's back and other stroked through his wet hair. With each soft touch, more tears fall from both their eyes, tears that neither of them bother to wipe away. Eliott knew how close he was from losing Lucas and Lucas knew he was literally being given a chance to live again. To live a life with Eliott

 

"NO!" Philip roared from behind and pushed Carlos away from him and dashed towards Eliott "Stay away from my Lucas! He belongs to me!" 

Lucas's eyes widened and he started shaking even more but Eliott was quick to react. He removed Lucas from himself and stood on his feet just in time to drive a kick on Philip's stomach. Philip doubled over and Eliott took his opportunity and raised a fist. He punched Philip as hard as he could sending his classmate on the ground "This is the last time you'll see him every again. Stay the fuck away from him!" 

Philip growled looking ferociously at Eliott. He was about to attack again when Carlos came from behind and restrained his arms by pulling them behind his back. Sirens were heard and Carlos saw his team, rescue team and ambulance had arrived at the scene. Philip was then cuffed and led back to the car who still kept yelling and thrashing to get free "Let me go! Lucas is mine. He'll always be mine. Lucas!"

Eliott turned around to see if Lucas was alright and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw Lucas had fallen unconscious again "Lucas!"

Medics rushed towards Lucas and started working on him "We need to hurry. He's having trouble breathing" said one of the EMT as he placed an oxygen mask on the boy's mouth and began strapping him on a board. Eliott wanted to be with Lucas but when he took a step forward, he felt the world float around him and dark spots danced infront of his eyes. Adrenaline slowly melted out of his system and he was extremely exhausted. The boy blinked once before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell on the ground in a heap

"Oh shit! I need some help here!" yelled a medic after seeing Eliott go down like a stone. They loaded him in the ambulance and raced to the hospital. 

FEW HOURS LATER

"I'm so glad this is all over now. Finally Lucas is safe from that psycho" said Mika who was sitting with Basile outside ICU where Lucas was still being treated while Arthur and Yann had gone to buy medicines. Basile nodded "Yeah but he's still not out of the woods and Eliott hasn't even woken up yet. We don't know how will he react when he finds out about Lucas's condition" 

"Eliott will have to be strong if..." 

A nurse came running towards them "Excuse me are you with Eliott Demaury?" 

Mika nodded "Yes. He's our friend. Is he alright? Did he wake up?" 

The nurse nodded with a worried look on her face "Mr Demaury had woken few minutes back but is demanding to get out of the room" 

Mika's eyes widened "What?" 

"Can you talk to him? He's not even listening to his parents" 

Mika and Basile shared a look "Let's go" 

 

 

"Mom please let me go see Lucas. I've to see him. Dad Please let me see him just for once" Eliott wrestled against his father and the doctor who were trying to make him lay back on the bed "Eliott you need to rest son. You're still injured" 

"I'm fine Dad! I don't need rest" 

 

 

Mika and Basile came running into the room "Eliott" 

 

 

Relief cursed through Eliott's heart when he saw the two boys "Mika... Basile...how is he? How is Lucas? He's fine right? Where is he?" Why isn't he here with me?" 

Mika walked towards the bed and saw the two adults take a couple of steps back. He placed a comforting hand on Eliott's shoulder "Calm down Eliott. Relax okay. Lucas is fine. It's just..." 

"Then where is he?" Eliott demanded with a frown "What are you hiding Mika? Tell me" 

Mika took a deep breath "We had already been warned about Lucas's mental health. Remember he went into Hypovolemic shock the first time he met... Philip"

Eliott nodded 

"Lucas has suffered another attack and he's slipped into... into coma" Mika finished with heavy voice and Eliott forgot to breathe "What?"

Mika continued hoping the boy would be able to bare the next news "Lucas had also comsumed too much water which infected his lungs. He's developed pneumonia so he can't breathe on his own and it's causing very high fever. There were also second degree burns on his both feets" he then lowered his eyes and spoke softly "Doctors say.. anything can happen. Next 24 hours are very crucial for him"

Hot tears stung in Eliott's eyes. His whole body went numb as if someone had dumped cold water on him. Anything could happen to Lucas. He should have found him sooner. This was all his fault. He couldn't protect him even though he made a promise to his boyfriend. He looked at his parents with tearful eyes "Please let me go. I want to see him.. Please" 

The father turned to face the doctor "Can he see Lucas. I don't think it will do any good to him if he stayed here and got worried even more" 

The doctor nodded "Okay I can give you the permission. You can see the patient but make it quick" 

 

 

Eliott pushed the door open and gasped at the scene infront of him. He tried not to cry but one look on the boy on bed and his eyes began watering. Lucas looked so small and young with so many wires and machines surrounding him. There was a tube fixed down his throat that was helping him to breathe easily. His both feets were bandaged and face contorted in discomfort. Even though he was in deep sleep, Eliott could tell he was in pain

Eliott crossed the distance and stopped at the edge of the bed "Lucas" he took the boy's hand in his and ran a thumb on top. He was alarmed by the amount of heat radiated from Lucas's hand "I'm so sorry...I did this to you. I should have protected you but I failed.. Please don't leave me Lucas. I love you so much. Come back to me so I can apologize for my mistake" tears fell from his eyes and he hicupped "Come back Lucas. I love you"

A small twitch

Eliott looked up with wide eyes and a broad smile on his face "Lucas?" he again felt a twitch and saw Lucas move his head a little followed by a moan. Eliott pressed his palm on his burning forehead "It's okay.. you're okay now Lucas. Everything is going to be alright. You're safe now. You hear me? You're safe"

Lucas went still again and Eliott swallowed thickly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "Keep fighting. I'm right here" 

TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER

Eliott took a breath of relief when the doctors finally annouced Lucas was out of danger. His fever had gone down and now was breathing on his own. He was so glad to see the tube removed from Lucas's throat. Everyone came one by one and visited their still unconscious friend wishing him speedy recovery. Eliott never once left the room, wanting to be there when Lucas would wake up. It was late midnight when Eliott was dozing off next to Lucas's bed holding one hand in his, he heard a small and hoarse voice from his side "Eli..Eliott"

Eliott snapped his eyes open and smiled with wide eyes "Lucas! You're awake. How are you feeling now? Any pain? I'm informing the doctor okay...I'll come ba.."

Lucas shook his head and stopped Eliott "Stay... please" Eliott nodded. His heart broke on seeing tears in Lucas's eyes. There was still so much pain and fear in them and he held himself responsible "He's not here. Philip is gone forever. He's been treated in psychiatric ward and then will be taken in custody. He's gone Lucas. You are free now. He won't be able to hurt you ever again"

Lucas cried holding on to Eliott's hands "I was so scared. He... he..." the boy shuddered at the memories of being tortured by his kidnapper. Eliott kissed on top of Lucas's hand and took his place back on the bed "I'm sorry"

Lucas stared at Eliott

"I broke my promise. I let him hurt you. I couldn't... I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be with you and..." 

"You saved me" Lucas gave a small smile

Eliott sniffed "He still hurt you"

"If you hadn't come... God knows where would I be right now. You saved me" Lucas repeated again "Thank you for saving my life Eliott"

Eliott bend over and pressed his lips tightly on Lucas's lips pouring all his love and emotions "I love you so much" 

Lucas smiled into the kiss. He felt the tension and fear melting away from his body as he looked into Eliott's eyes "Now I know what it feels like to be safe again. I'm always safe with you. I love you Eliott" 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
